What Love Really Is
by The Serial Kisser
Summary: Clam x Clairington it's a Clammington love triangle. Cam x Claire x Derrington. All Claire wants is to be herself but is it too much to ask for? Especially with Massie in the picture. First Clairington on FF. just needed to get that off my chest xxoo
1. Bathroom Romance

**My first fanfiction. So be cool with the reviews.**

* * *

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

Monday, May 3rd

8:35 A.M.

...Losers Beyond Repair!?

How?? How will that work out? Massie shook her head but stopped mid-shake. Is she serious? She can nawt let the Pretty Committee down. They've gone so far!

Claire bit her cuticles, hating herself to having jumped to conclusions so quickly. She shouldn't have been so nosy. If she liked Cam so much, why hadn't she trusted him? Nikki was nobody. Nobody! She watched Olivia and her fake nose hanging around Josh and Cam and Derrington, and that was enough to drive Claire into devouring her fingers whole. She was aware of Massie making a face of disgust, but she just couldn't stop.

Finally Massie snapped, "Kuh-laire?"

Claire bit one more time before replying, "...Yeah?"

"Are you some kind of starving mosquito?" Massie asked, rolling her eyes. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia didn't gaze at her, giggling in anticipation at her next line like they usually did, but kept nervously glancing at the guys instead.

"Um... no?" Claire murmured.

"Then why are you _biting_?" Massie swatted Claire's hand away from her mouth and Claire looked down.

"Massie, I think we should cut the boy fasts short, it's not working for me," Alicia said as she fiddled with Josh's cap.

"Out with the old and in with the new, girls," Massie said, trying to sound confident, "Do we re-wear last year's Sevens?" The girls slowly shook their heads. "Didn't think so!"

"Maybe we should re-think that," Kristen suggested, hopefully.

"The NPC doesn't _re_do anything," Massie pointed out.

"NP...C?" Claire questioned.

Massie rolled her eyes and waved her hand in Claire's face, "It's the _New_ Pretty Committee, hello?"

"I liked OPC better," Claire mumbled the floor.

Massie sharply turned to Claire and tilted her head as she said, "What was that?"

"Nothing...," Claire meekly almost whispered.

"Really?" Massie asked, "It better had been. Because I'm sure you don't want to go back to the Claire before the Pretty Committee... right? If you completely forgot, which I don't really blame you because if I was ever, God forbid, like you before PC in my entire life, _ever_, then I'd want it totally erased from my mind too, I'll help you bring back those good old times. Remember this?" Massie mimed pointed at Claire's Keds and laughing hysterically.

How could Claire _forget_? Her past before she was in the Pretty Committee were traumatizing nightmares. Claire saw her life flashing in her eyes, life before the Pretty Committee. But then again, there were better times too, when she wasn't in the Pretty Committee. That was when she never had to go by Massie's ridiculous rules, like the boy fast, for example. She wasn't ever rated for what she wore, which was usually a 7 or below...

That was when she and Cam never fought...

Their first fight was when Claire had kissed Josh when Nina the Obscena had strolled into the picture in her way-too-miniskirt. And then _Massie_ had advised her to flirt with other guys. That was what led Claire to that awful first kiss with Josh which led to an awful first fight with Cam. The fight after that was when _Massie_ had shown Cam the picture of her kissing Connor Foley innocently as rehearsal which Cam had misunderstood... And then, because of that stupid secret TV in that stupid secret room _Massie_ thought was so cool, tempted Claire to pry into business not her own.

All hell went loose between her and Cam after the Pretty Committee. It wasn't fair. Claire was only following them...

...and maybe that was the problem...

"Yeah, I remember," Claire declared, nodding surely with her shoulders rolled back, trying to collect courage for what she was about to do next.

"Good..., then...," Massie paused for a moment, not expecting this reaction from Claire, then she continued "...then keep it in your mind, that the Pretty Committee is that oh-so-thin line of your life between heaven...," she pushed her face right in front of Claire menacingly, and she looked exactly like the Devil, "and _hell_. Don't push it."

"Hell isn't what I remembered before the Pretty Committee!" Claire exclaimed. Massie was checking Derrington out without trying to be obvious, but Claire knew she had heard her. So Claire repeated herself and then Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all turned to Claire in shock of what they had heard. Except Massie.

Massie, ever so slowly, turned her head like those scary dolls in horror movies that turn their heads towards the victim, and finally faced Claire. Massie's eyes glaring felt like Claire was being pricked by one of her brooches. "Claire, are we that hideous hair-do you used to have before you quit your movie?"

Claire shook her head, and Massie screeched, "Then what makes you think you can ditch us so easily?"

"It's not going to be easy, but... I'm not changing my mind!" Claire said, although she had been considering it, but decided it was too late to turn back anyway, "Besides, wasn't it 'out with the old, in with the new?' So you wouldn't have wanted to keep the old Claire anyway, so say hi to the new me. And now, say bye because the new me... the new me can't stand it anymore!"

"Yeah, well, you're welcome!" Alicia stepped in for Massie, "You know, for making you famous! For inviting you to all those exclusive sleepovers! For helping you get back in to OCD! For-"

"_For_get about it, why don't you!" Claire said, walking away surer than she felt.

She could still feel Massie's eyes stabbing into her... _exactly_ like her brooches.

Claire held her head high and strutted away and heard Massie hiss, "If the new you is going to walk like _that_, like a duck, keep waddling away, we don't want you!" She heard the NPC cackling at her. Claire put her head a little lower and decided maybe she should tone it down a bit.

She walked over to Layne, who was chewing on Starbursts, her new food obsession. "Kuh-laire?" Layne was making fun of the way the Pretty Committee said her name, batting her eyelashes, "What happened?"

"...I dropped out," Claire stated simply, like it was as easy and normal and usual as blinking or breathing.

"...Dropped... out?" Layne asked, and then all of a sudden, she got what Claire meant. Her eyes flashed. "As in... out-of-Pretty-Committee? As in no-Massiechist? As in-"

"As in dead-Claire!" Claire exclaimed, panicking all of a sudden, "I.. I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? Maybe I should've moved to California, that would've been way easier!" Then she felt someone staring at her. Someone with different-colored eyes... Claire turned back and caught Cam looking over at her, and felt a little better, thinking he was wanting her back. But he was whispering about her to some girl Claire remembered making fun of with the PC before but didn't know the name of. Claire was mad. The girl was probably hitting on him and had casually asked, "So, um, what's Claire doing over _there_? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?" And Cam was just telling her, "Nah, I broke up with her..."

"What are you looking at?" Claire snapped, her face reddening.

"Nothing important," Cam murmured and turned away, but not before Claire saw he was shocked by her outburst.

"Funny, that's just what I'm looking at," Claire shouted, glaring at Cam. A group of girls gasped and giggled and started chattering excitedly about what just happened and Claire felt slightly triumphant.

New Claire- _one_ Cam- _zero_

"What a way to tell him off!" Layne squealed, and shared a high five with Claire.

"I'm tired of him anyway," Claire tried to convinced herself, "All we ever did was fight."

Layne giggled, "Yeah, I could tell... but obviously breaking up with him won't stop you guys!"

"And anyway he gave me _stale_ candy," Claire kept on going to make herself feel better, "And after all the time... I forgave him... after he believed that stupid lie about me and Conner.. after he believed that stupid lie about the Spanish soccer spell! He misunderstood me so many times and I can't just make one little mistake? I... I can't believe I dressed up as a guy for him! He wasn't worth it! He's such a girl, making a big deal over one little thing! Forget him!"

"Claire... are you okay?" Layne asked, "You're rambling-"

"And he _regifted_! I'm only good enough for hand-me-down love? Seriously! And his eyes! They're so stupid, why are they different colored? Has he ever heard of contacts before? Are mismatched earrings _in_? I don't think so! Then why does he think his eye colors are so cool? He... he probably had them surgically made like that because he thought it was cool!"

In reality,Claire thought his eyes were beautiful. She remembered looking into them when they kissed and when he gave her gummies... gummies that he actually bought, not the ones he gave to Claire that Nikki had given him.

But that was the past now. The sad life of old Claire who was a puppet, who was always the one who had to say "sorry" first, the one who always accepted people even when they didn't fully accept her, the one who just stood there and do nothing when people made fun of her.

Not any more.

"He could just stay with Nikki! She's probably... probably enough of a LBR like I was before to fall in desperate love with him!" Claire exclaimed, with pink cheeks.

"Claire!"

"And you know what? I threw up all the gummies he ever gave me! He-"

"Claire!"

"He doesn't even know how to kiss!"

"**_CLAIRE_**!"

"What?!" Claire demanded, finally breathing from her break of ranting.

"You were really loud," Layne whispered, for absolutely no reason, "Cam heard everything. See?"

Claire turned to see Cam give her the dirtiest look she'd ever received. "I don't care," Claire said, and her breath started getting ragged. _Oh, Claire, don't start crying now! Stupid, stupid, you always cry! Massie never cries. Alicia never cries. Dylan and Kristen don't either! _But right when she thought that, wouldn't you know it, the tears flowed.

"I don't care!" Claire exclaimed, and ran off to the bathroom.

"Claire, wait!" Layne and Cam called after her at the same time.

They looked at each other, but Layne was the only one that glared.

She started going after her, and saw Cam about to follow. She shoved Cam away and firmly said, "I think the last thing Claire wants right now is for you to go after her."

* * *

All Claire wanted right now was for Cam to go after her.

...But he didn't.

Of course he didn't. Claire felt like slapping herself. Why would he? She shouldn't be so naive. Cam moved on, and she should too. She was _so_ not being new Claire right now! But maybe old Claire had more sense. What was Claire thinking? Quitting the PC? Dissing Cam?

Claire rushed into the school bathroom. Good, it was empty. She quickly entered a stall and slammed it closed. Something... was different about the bathroom, but she couldn't see anything clear through her tears. And she didn't care how the bathroom was different anyway.

She wiped her tears vigorously. But they just kept on coming. And coming. And coming. Like a leaky faucet. Or the pipe in Briarwood.

Claire heard someone enter the bathroom and bit her lip to stop crying... but she had to let out a little sniffle. She heard the person stop walking and then slowly walk to her stall.

"Claire!" she heard someone outside the bathroom call her name.

It was Layne. "I'm... right here!" Claire called out, hoping the stranger in front of her stall would get away so she could go to her only friend without being seen crying.

"Claire?" the stranger went.

...It was a guy!?

"...Who... what?" Claire wiped her face real quick and took a deep breath in order to be halfway decent. It _must_ be Cam! How cute would that be? Cam had went inside a girl's bathroom. For her. Risking humiliation and ridicule. For _her_. She quickly straightened her bangs and walked out the stall, making a cute pout as she did.

...It was Derrington.

"D-Derrington?!" Claire shouted, surprised and disappointed. "I mean... Derrick!? I thought you were...? What are you...?"

"...You mean, you didn't see it?" Derrington asked, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"See...what?" Claire asked, tilting her head a little.

"The sign in front of the door," Derrington explained, seeming a little uncomfortable, "...Since we're going in OCD now, this is a... guy's bathroom."

"Oh...," Claire muttered, looking around.

So that was why the bathroom looking different. Instead of pink walls, they had painted it dark blue. The white table with the flowered table cloth with perfume, air fresheners, and a whole bunch of products that were there were gone. The pad dispenser wasn't on the wall anymore either. Instead cologne and gel was placed on a normal black table. Claire suddenly realized this should be an embarrassing moment for her, not a "oh-really?" moment.

"Oh, my God!" Claire freaked, and Derrington jumped. She bit her nail and quickly stopped when she remembered she was in front of a boy. Even thought she didn't like him like she liked Cam, he was still a guy. She couldn't look at Derrington in the eye. How _humiliating_! Claire walked right into a boy's bathroom and got caught. Claire bit her lip instead of her nails and said, "H-hide me!"

"Why don't you just walk out?" Derrington asked, looking amused with one eyebrow raised.

"I can't do that!" Claire squeaked, and cleared her throat so her voice would be normal and not abnormally high, "What if someone is there?" And... even though she meant for the question to stay in her head, she asked out loud, "What if _Massie_ is there??" Then Claire mentally smacked herself. One bad topic to talk about with a guy: Exes.

"Who cares about Massie?" Derrington asked, looking angry.

"Sorry," Claire muttered, looking down.

Derrington suddenly wanted to make her feel better and quickly said, "Don't be, it's okay..." Derrington paused and Claire stayed silent, but the moment wasn't awkward as someone might've seen it. They were both thinking about Massie. "If Massie was your friend, she wouldn't tell anyone you went in a guy's room."

Claire giggled, and Derrington asked, "What?"

"I just didn't know guys could think like that," Claire giggled.

"...What do you mean?" Derrigton asked, wondering if it was an insult or a compliment, "Like what?"

"It's not a bad thing!" Claire assured, still chuckling a little. Then she stopped and said, softly, "Me and Massie aren't friends anymore. I'm tired of her."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Derrington asked, tearing out paper towel from the dispenser. He held out the paper towel and Claire reached out for it, but instead of giving it to her, he wiped her tears away from her face himself. Claire blushed. She thought it was the kindest thing anyone could've done and said for her at that moment.

"I don't know," Claire answered. But she did know. Because it was wayyy easier to be Massie's friend than her enemy. Claire had been both and now she was definitely an enemy. "Let's not talk about it," Claire suggested and Derrington nodded. Then she remembered again, that she was in a guy's bathroom.

"Oh, my God!" Claire freaked again, and made Derrington jump again.

"Can you not do that?" Derrington asked. They both looked at each and laughed at the little deja vu they just had.

"Sorry, but... I'm still a girl in a guy's bathroom!" Claire reminded, nervously looking at the door to block it in case anyone else comes in.

"Huh?" Derrington asked, and then looked around. Then he looked surprised, as if he also just remembered they were in a guy's bathroom. "Oh, right..." he said. And he sort of shrugged one shoulder so his backpack strap would slide off and looked in it. "I think this would help," Derrington said, taking out a cap and offering it to Claire.

"Thanks," Claire meant it. She was so grateful. Claire never knew there was this kind of side to anyone who went to Westchester. "But I think the pink top would give me away..."

"Take my jacket," Derrington said, smiling. Claire took it and wore it. She took a sniff, a habit she developed around guys when she hung out with Cam and his Drakkar Noir. Derrington wasn't Drakkar Noir. He was an Aqua Di Gio. Not like Claire could tell what it was. She could smell the difference though, but it was still a scent she liked. She thought, "They should make an air freshener of cologne!"

"Thanks...," Claire said, feeling stupid. She felt like she should be doing something back for him. Why was he being so nice? Maybe... he liked her. Claire shoved that option away. She was being super desperate and making up stuff to make her feel better about the whole thing with Cam... Cam! Claire realized she hadn't thought about him ever since she ran into Derrington.

Claire hugged him, impulsively. She felt him stiffen a little, and she thought he would push her away. _Why did I do that?_ Claire wondered. _He must think I'm such a freak! I'm so stupid! What happened with Cam?_

But instead he hugged her back and relaxed. Claire sighed with relief.

Then the door swung open and a familiar voice called, "Claire? Layne says you're in here..."

**

* * *

**

My first fanfiction.

**And yes. I hate Massie.**


	2. Jack Alex

Octavian Country Day School

The Auditorium

Monday, May 3rd

8:59 AM

Claire peeked over Derrington's shoulder to see who it was... and saw the last person she wanted to see catching her in the boy's bathroom.

_Cam!? _

There was no mistaking it. Dark wavy hair, green and blue eyes... that was _all_ him! And Claire knew that Drakkar Noir and natural Cam smell mix too well. Claire pulled away from Derrington, hoping he wouldn't take it in the wrong way and pulled her cap lower. She hid behind Derrington.

"Claire, are you in here?" Cam stepped in and then saw Derrington. He laughed and said, "Oh, I thought you were Claire..."

Derrington feigned confusion and asked, "Why would Claire be in the boy's room?" Claire tried not to laugh at the irony.

Cam shrugged sheepishly and mumbled, "I made her cry..." And then he noticed Claire standing behind Derrington. "Whoa, who's _that_?" He nodded at Claire and Claire fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Uh... it's... the new kid," Derrington lied, looking back at Claire. Claire was shaking, and Derrington could tell she was trying not to burst out in hysterics. That made Derrington want to laugh too, so he snickered a little. That made Claire giggle. And then they were both getting red from trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cam demanded, annoyed. Claire and Derrington both stopped. Cam then took a long look at Claire and turned to Derrington. "Why is the kid wearing your cap and jacket?" he noticed suspiciously. Then Cam saw, from the brim of Derrington's cap, long blonde bangs sticking out that could be only one person's. "_Claire_?!"

"Busted," Derrington murmured so only Claire heard.

Cam yanked the cap from Claire angrily and Claire backed away nervously at such a harsh move. "What the hell? What were you disguising yourself for? And Derrington, why are you here... with... her...?" He slowly thought. A guy and a girl... in a bathroom.. together... The girl wearing the guy's clothes... trying not to get caught... Cam assumed the wrong thing and nodded bitterly. "Oh... I get it. I see what you're trying to do."

"What?" Claire and Derrington both said.

"Who do you think you are? Making out with my best friend? In a _bathroom_? How desperate can you get?" Cam's face neared Claire's as he demanded. "If you wanted to make up, you could just... talk to me! Not try to be make me jealous with my best friend and-"

"What?!" Derrington shouted, "We didn't-"

"We did _NOT_ make out!" Claire cut off, the truth. She crossed her arms and glared at Cam fiercely. Claire snapped, "And even if we were... it wouldn't be to make you jealous! And _why_ would you care? _You_ were the one that dumped _me_! Remember?" The pain of it all came back, pounced on her like a tiger and started eating her up. "...And..and I did try to make up with you... I called you, and you didn't pick up for the longest time and when you did you told me to stop calling you! _Remember_?" Claire gulped back her tears. She won't cry again. Derrington might think that's immature... Wait what?? She did _not_ just think that!!

"You know what, Claire?" Cam yelled back, and he paused a little, as if seeing that Claire was right and he was trying to think of ways she could be wrong, "You.. _you're_ the one who just went drama queen over nothing! You just thought I was with Nikki,_ right_? _Right_? You didn't even ask me about it."

"That's not fair, Cam," Claire said, her voice shaking, "And you know it. I was going to apologize for that but you wouldn't care about what I had to say anyway. So why do you care now?"

Cam and Claire was silent, and Derrington stood there, trying not to get into it. But then Cam sharply turned to him and snapped, "So what _were_ you doing with _Claire_? In the bathroom? What were you two doing that needed to be so secret? I guess you guys decided to just meet here and talk, and share clothes! That makes sense!"

"Dude!" Derrington exclaimed, blushing, "She accidentally ran in the guy's bathroom crying and she needed to get out without embarrassing herself. I was just helping her out!"

"Don't get mad at him," Claire said, apologetically, "It's my stupid fault." She glanced at Derrington and for a second they locked eyes and then looked back at Cam. "...Cam, I'm sorry for everything with the big mistake Nikki, okay? Happy now? Now... I," she giggled, which surprised both Derrington and Cam, considering the situation, "need to get out with my dignity, before other guys come in and see that I'm a fake guy."

"Right," Derrington agreed.

Claire cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and saw that everyone was still in the assembly so no one would see her going out. She confidently walked out with Cam and Derrington coming out behind her. Then Claire froze as she saw Alicia was coming towards them, swinging a little purse with a seductive smile. Claire could tell the NPC had called off the boy fast.

"_Heyyy_, boys," Alicia smiled sweetly, "Ditching the bird too? Seriously! She's so ah-nnoying! She won't stop talking!" Her eyes flickered to Cam and she flirtatiously looked at him up and down. "Hey, Cam! Did I tell you Kuh-laire said we would be perfect together? For once she's actually thinking right! But... Who cares about _her_, anyway?" Alicia arched her back so her chest and butt would pop out. "Let's focus on me."

"Uh...," Cam looked over at Claire, uncertainly, and she was rolling her eyes. Cam wondered if jealousy would work. It doesn't hurt to try. He put on a winning smile and said, "That sounds awesome."

Alicia turned to Claire and looked her up and down. Claire tilted the brim of her cap so it covered half of her face. "Aww, don't be shy," Alicia giggled, "Who's this cutie? A new kid?"

"Jack," Derrington said.

"Alex," Cam said at the same time.

They looked at each other, nervously.

"Alex," Derrington said.

"Jack," Cam said.

"Um, okay?" Alicia giggled to the 'new kid', "You go by an alibi or something? Cool."

"I'm into Claire," Claire suddenly blabbered, "You hang out with her, right? Can you hook me up?"

"_Kuh-laire_?" Alicia said her name the way someone would say _arm pit_, "Her? You might have good tastes in clothes. But you have really bad taste in girls! She's such a-"

"Hey, Alicia, I might want to go back out with Massie, but it depends on what she thinks about me, will you tell her that?" Derrington asked to get rid of Alicia.

It worked perfectly. As soon as Alicia heard that, her green eyes sparkled at the thought of the gossip points she would score and the praise Massie would give her as the perfect beta. "Of _course_, Derrick! In fact, I'll do that right now." Alicia wiggled her fingers cutely. "See you later, Cam, Derrick, and Jack-Alex. Especially hoping to see _you_ later, Cam." She winked and left.

Cam, Derrick and Claire was silent until she was completely out of sight and hearing. They laughed out loud.

"_Jack-Alex_?" Claire repeated in a ditzy voice like Alicia's.

"_I'm into Claire_?" Cam shot, snickering, "What was that?"

"Shut up," Claire giggled, "I'm sure if I was a guy I'd be into me! That sounds conceited... But, actually, I only said that to make Alicia mad. It didn't work, I don't think it did, anyway..." She realized she didn't need the cap and jacket anymore. But she wanted a souvenir to remind her of the moment. And Derrick's clothes were perfect. She lifted up the sleeves and smelled the cologne.

"What are you doing?" Derrington asked and Claire put her arms down.

"Um, nothing!" Claire quickly said, blushing, "I... just really liked this cologne and thought I should buy one like it... for my brother because he smells really bad and this cologne is perfect!"

"I think you're little brother is too young to use cologne, but it's Aqua Di Gio if you're really curious," Derrington said, grinning goofily.

"Thanks again, Derrington," Claire said, grinning back. Then she stuttered, "I-I mean, _Derrick_."

"No, you can call me Derrington if you want," Derrington said, and Claire just gazed at him as if she just discovered gold, "It's cute."

Cam felt left out and rolled his eyes.

"Cool, Derrington," Claire nodded. She turned to Cam and went, "And uh... _Casher_?"

Derrington laughed but "Casher" acted like he didn't hear her, but Claire could see the corners of his lips turning up a little, like he was fighting a smile. Derrington remarked, "That was so corny!"

"Then why were you laughing?" Claire asked, smiling.

* * *

"...And that's what Derrington said," Alicia announced to the PC, smirking.

"Oh... really, well," Massie commented, as if she was bored and knew it all along. Inside she was fizzing with excitement. Ha! She wasn't so "immature" after all. Derrington wanted her back! Massie Block will definitely keep her status. "That's sad because I was just getting over him. But if he _matures_, maybe I'll give him another chance."

"Oh yea, and there's a new kid," Alicia added, "Jack-Alex. He has, like, ten names. I don't know why. How mysterious is that?"

"Is he a HART?" Kristen asked curiously.

"I don't know," Alicia said, shrugging, "First time I ever saw him. He covered his face with his cap. Like I said, he's mysterious. I think he's sort of short but I think he has a little something. But unfortunately for him, my sight is set on Cam."

Massie rubbed her hands together evilly. "Perfect! Cam was totally mad at Claire, there's no way she has a chance with him anymore! You'll totally score, and we'll make her more jealous than the whole grade is of us!"

"It was like he's a book worm and I was some library book," Alicia boasted, proudly, "He just kept checking me out!" The girls laughed excitedly.

"Speaking of Cam," Dylan spoke, shoving her red curls behind her ear, "Here he comes! With Derrington!"

"And with Kuh-_laire_!" Massie snarled, "Miss ToothBrush Hair!"

Dylan laughed, "That rhymed!"

"Did he just _tickle_ her?" Kristen gasped, opening her eyes wide. She turned to Massie as if she was eager to watch her next move. "And is that his cap and jacket she's wearing?"

Massie sort of quarter-closed her eyes so she'd look bored and patted her hair smooth with her hand. "Whatever, I'm so over him. He _must_ be immature if he hangs with _her_. What was I thinking? Going out with him? Meanwhile, Chris Abeley is mine!" No one could tell that inside Massie's head she was screaming. When did Claire and Derrington magically become friends? And Claire made up with Cam _too_? Massie saw Claire getting red from laughing. Splotches of pink was on her pale face, and she didn't look pretty at all. Cute, but nowhere near pretty. What had Derrington said to make her laugh so hard?

Massie felt exactly the way she had felt when Claire had tricked her friends into being nice to her and wearing tights under shorts. Only this time... Massie couldn't figure out how Claire had managed to do this!

"He's probably just trying to get you back," Alicia assured, "You know... making you jealous!"

Massie turned away sharply when she realized the whole PC had watched her watching them. "Who cares? It's not like he could get me. I'm _so_ into older guys anyway!"

"Point!" Alicia popped.

"So," Massie said, tossing her head so her hair would flip back, "begins the NPC! The one minus Claire! It's revenge and it's going to be sweet!"

"Sour for poor little Claire, though," Alicia snickered.

"She shouldn't mind that," Kristen added, "She eats those disgusting sour feet or fingers or whatever so much, Candyland is her tummy!"

Massie felt her hopes swell. The whole PC still relied on her, and still supported her. And she's not going to let anyone else fly away along with Claire. Not that Claire was a great loss or anything.

But with every mistake comes a consequence.

And Claire had made a BIG mistake.


	3. Prince Charming?

Hey! Everyone, thanks so much for rating!

And for those who didn't rate, shame on you!

Hehe, just kidding. I'm not those annoying authors who go, "If you don't review, I don't write, mmkay?" Because... that's just annoying and desperate!

But the reviews really make me smile. :) See?

But seriously, you don't know how much it means to me!

Plus, thanks for the haters who didn't write a review! I'm sure there were some people who didn't like my story, but respected me and decided not to review! You're cool too!

Okay, let me ramble about the Clique movie coming out! I'm sure most of you know, but for those of you who don't, there's officially going to be a Clique movie! Ehmagawd, no?

Anyway, readers of the Clique tried out for the parts of the girls. Yeah, Lisi actually made the auditions like that instead of picking professional stars, isn't that sweet?? (Isn't it weird how she's so nice but she could make up the bitchiest things? Like Massie??) I would've tried out but I don't look anything like any of the girls so! I saw a picture of all five girls who scored the parts (for those of you who are slow: Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen) and Lisi said "Guess who's the one on the far right is? I think all of you know!" By the way she says it, I'm guessing it's Massie or Claire because they're most important but I can't figure out who it is! You think you can? Tell me who you think it is! So go here: www . lisiharrison . com / movies 1 . html and for those who don't know: minus the spaces, okay?

I think it's Claire! The one the far right? Tell me what you think, okay?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Clique characters, but this fanfic is mine!

* * *

Octavian Country Day School

Hallway

Monday, May 3rd

10:51 PM AM

Claire struggled with her science book from her locker. She wasn't the neatest person (she was clean, but not neat- there's a difference) and it was caught under piles of paper and other books and who knows what else. "C'mon, get... OUT!" she tugged and tottered back, her hair draping over her face. Claire blew her bangs away and quickly whipped out a red ribbon. She quickly tied her hair with it. She started wearing ponytails after her hair grew out because she didn't want to cut it. Then Claire grabbed the book and tried again, this time she talked to the book. "Okay, if you come out of there, I promise I'll clean my locker and give you a shiny new book cover! A _pink_ one! Promise!" She pulled. It didn't work! The books of OCD were as bitchy as the students. The bell rang and Claire lost all hope.

"Need help?" a hero asked.

Claire turned around, and saw it was Cam. "Cam!" Claire said, embarrassed for her messy locker and moving in front of it to hide it. "No, it's okay, actually... hey! You're going to be late to class!"

Cam leaned forward past her, reached out for the book, and took it out easily, like popping off a pen cap. "You need to work out, Claire." Claire blushed as she checked out his slight muscles flex and found it hard to not reach out and touch them. She smelled the familiar Aqua Di Gio... no! It was Drakkar Noir! Claire remembered Derrington.

Cam mistook her blush as annoyance and he quickly said, "I was just kidding. I'm always up for rescuing a damsel in distress, you know."

"And I'm always up to be late for class every day if it means getting saved by Prince Charming," Claire said, pushing into him a little.

"Oh, no big deal, check this out," Cam laughed, and took out two fake passes that looked real, "If you don't have at least one pack of these, you're not a normal guy. And if you don't know how to fake at least five of the teachers' signatures, you're not a Briarwood boy." He took out a pen and expertly scribbled the principal's signature. "See? You girls aren't the only one who knows cool tricks."

"You have to teach me sometime," Claire remarked, and thought about how cool it would be to tell Massie all about it. It _was_ a cool trick! It'll be so useful, they'll never get caught cutting classes to go to the Room. Then Claire remembered she wasn't talking to Massie, and that the Room wasn't that useful anymore ever since the whole secret camera thing turned out to be totally useless.

"I will," Cam winked, and Claire blushed.

Claire and Cam walked into class together late, and Massie noticed her face was red and wondered what she possibly could've done with him that made it like that and made her late. Cam waved his pass at Mr. Myner and Mr. Myner just nodded. Massie whispered to Alicia, "What a horn dog."

Alicia didn't have to ask what she was talking about. "What do you think they were doing?" Massie sneered in annoyance. She wanted Alicia to join in on her making fun of Claire, not be all curious about what she had done like the way everyone had been with Nina.

Massie chortled, "Hey, Claire, so what did you and Cam do in the janitor's closet? Did you go to third base? Or even better? You hit home run?" The class laughed and Massie continued, "The _janitor_'s closet! How tacky, don't you think?"

The girls nodded in agreement or shook their heads as if shaming on Claire and Cam. The boys clapped and cheered for Cam, except Derrington. Cam bowed jokingly. Claire just stood there and stuttered, "W-we didn't do _anything_ like that!" Cam held her hand and Claire looked up at him.

"Massie's just kidding," Cam said.

"Right, of course she is," Claire sarcastically said, but Cam didn't pick up on it.

Claire sat down, her face burning. Layne leaned to her, and whispered, "So what did you guys do?"

Claire's mouth dropped open. "I was telling the truth! We didn't do anything!" She couldn't believe it. If Layne, her best friend, fell for it, how many other girls did? Probably everyone!

"Mmhmm, _right_," Layne cackled, and Claire smacked her arm.

"Stop laughing," Claire said, "I can smell your sour Starburst breath from over here!"

"Oh, admit it," Layne said, grinning evilly, "You _heart_ my sour Starburst breath!" It seemed like, besides eating Starbursts, mocking the Pretty Committee was Layne's favorite thing to do. Claire was started to get annoyed by it, but... Layne, she was such a good friend.

Layne burped in Claire's face.

Claire made a face and wondered if good friends burped in their friends' faces.

Mr. Myner glared at them. "Claire, Layne, would you like to talk about Starbursts with me after school?"

"Your breath is ew!!" Claire was saying to Layne.

Mr. Myner thought she was talking to him. "Claire, I'm warning you, I won't tolerate that kind of behavior! You are supposed to treat teachers with respect!"

"Mister, I was talking to Layne!" Claire explained.

"It doesn't matter, you are also to respect your fellow students," Mr. Myner preached solemnly, "and Layne, you brush your teeth." Claire couldn't help but giggle and Layne indignantly scoffed.

"That's coming from the mountain man," Massie whispered loudly to Alicia.

The whole class heard, and Mr. Myner too. "That's it! You girls stop trying to impress the boys. You acted just like this in Lake Placid. I never had to deal with this problem when the boys aren't around." Claire wondered if he remembered all those multiple moments when they skipped his classes to go the Room. "Claire and Massie, you have detention!"

"I know I did nawt just hear my name," Massie viciously growled, scowling at Mr. Myner as if she could scare him into letting her get away without a detention.

* * *

Derrington was watching Claire get mad about a detention. How does she do that? Get mad but still look cute? Massie looked like a bratty kid demanding every little piece of candy from every sweet shop that's complaining because she couldn't get it all. And _that_ is immature. 

He turned to Cam and asked, trying to seem casual, "So, uh, what did you and Claire really, you know... do?"

"If you tell me what you two really did in the bathroom," Cam replied, surprising Derrington, "You didn't think I'd buy your lame excuse, did you?"

"Dude, I'm serious, I-" Derrington stopped. He decided it was better not to tell the truth. Maybe if he told Cam he did a lot of making out, he'd back away from Claire. "Oh, you know... the usual."

"The... usual?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, you know," Derrington snickered, and made kissing noises as a hint. He tilted his head back, looking for any signs Cam might give out if he was actually jealous. "You?"

"Same," Cam answered confidently, revealing no signs of emotion on his face.

Derrington and Cam stared at each other solidly for a moment. They were both annoyed that the other guy was getting closer to Claire when in reality, neither of them really did anything with her. Derrington didn't like lying and plotted how to score Claire so he wouldn't be lying about kissing her. Cam already had an disadvantage, he was her ex, but then that can be used as an advantage too. The trick is to ask her out before Cam but do it without seeming desperate.

Derrington saw Claire writing a note, not science notes, but a note to pass to Layne. Layne was stupidly leaning to the side in her seat, trying to read it. Claire pushed her head back and Layne almost fell off her seat. Claire laughed, "I'm going to give it to you, stupid!"

Then, right when Claire folded it up and was in the middle of handing it to Layne, Derrington snatched it right from her hand. "Hey! Derrington, what are you doing?" Claire asked, shocked and confused.

Derrington held it up and said, "Hey, a note! Should I read aloud to the class?" Mr. Myner looked up, alarmed at the sudden disruption. "Bad Claire," Derrington said, "Writing notes in class!" Claire still watched him in confusion. "Okay," Derrington cleared his throat, "Here's what it says." Everyone leaned forward in curiosity.

Claire shrugged. "It doesn't say anything private so it's not a big deal..."

"Oh, I _love_ Derrington," Derrington fake-read, "I totally want to go out with him!" He looked up from the note and right at Claire. "Gee, Claire, all you need to do is ask. I feel that way about you myself." Massie gasped loud, and put a hand over her mouth. She glared at Alicia and Alicia shrugged, bewildered.

"Derrington!" Claire cried, reddening, "I didn't write that, you liar! ...Wait, did you just ask me out?"

And Cam yelled from behind, "No!"

"Be quiet!" Mr. Myner yelled, "All of you! Derrick Herrington, you have detention! I can't believe this, you people are behaving are public schoolers! Do you want to ruin OCD's name? What do you think OCD stands for?"

"Octavian Country Day, duh?" Layne piped up.

"Not just that! Obedience. Chivalry. Determination!" Mr. Myner shot the words out.

"How lame!" someone said.

An LBR, ignoring Mr. Myner, asked Massie, "Derrick dumped you?"

"How can you ask such a stupid question?" Massie snarled, "Of course _I'm_ the one that dumped him, he's so-" And to her surprise, the LBR turned her back to Massie before Massie finished her sentence and whispered to her friend, "Claire makes a good couple with him! Don't you think?"

Massie kicked her in the bum with her pointy heels, and then dragged her heels down so the LBR's pants ripped from the seat. The LBR looked at her with horrified eyes and asked, about to cry, "Wh-why did you do that?"

"Ehmagawd!" Massie opened her mouth wide and put her hands on both sides of her face to make a totally fake shocked look. "I'm SO sorry. My heels are magnetic to droopy butts! But it shouldn't be so hard to replace those things right? Didn't your mom make them out of pillow cases?" The LBR grabbed her bottom and started sniffling.

"They're not pillow cases!" she sobbed, "I got them from Macy's!"

"What's the difference?" Massie asked, which only made the LBR cry harder.

"The next person who makes another sound joins Claire, Massie, and Derrick to detention!" Mr. Myner bellowed, standing up and rapping a ruler on his desk hard.

The whole classroom was magically hushed. The LBR with the torn pants bit her lip and breathed hard, trying not to cry out loud, while Massie and Alicia pointed at her and whisper-laughed. But the room was completely quiet while Mr. Myner glared at them viciously, as if daring them to make another sound.

Cam broked the silence, "Cricket... cricket..." Everyone laughed out loud.

"Cam Fisher, detention!" Mr. Myner smacked the ruler on his desk again and it broke right in half.

* * *


	4. I'm Sorry I'm not Sorry

* * *

Octavian Country Day School

Hallway

Monday, May 3rd

10:51 PM AM

Claire struggled with her science book from her locker. She wasn't the neatest person (she was clean, but not neat- there's a difference) and it was caught under piles of paper and other books and who knows what else. "C'mon, get... OUT!" she tugged and tottered back, her hair draping over her face. Claire blew her bangs away and quickly whipped out a red ribbon. She quickly tied her hair with it. She started wearing ponytails after her hair grew out because she didn't want to cut it. Then Claire grabbed the book and tried again, this time she talked to the book. "Okay, if you come out of there, I promise I'll clean my locker and give you a shiny new book cover! A _pink_ one! Promise!" She pulled. It didn't work! The books of OCD were as bitchy as the students. The bell rang and Claire lost all hope.

"Need help?" a hero asked.

Claire turned around, and saw it was Cam. "Cam!" Claire said, embarrassed for her messy locker and moving in front of it to hide it. "No, it's okay, actually... hey! You're going to be late to class!"

Cam leaned forward past her, reached out for the book, and took it out easily, like popping off a pen cap. "You need to work out, Claire." Claire blushed as she checked out his slight muscles flex and found it hard to not reach out and touch them. She smelled the familiar Aqua Di Gio... no! It was Drakkar Noir! Claire remembered Derrington.

Cam mistook her blush as annoyance and he quickly said, "I was just kidding. I'm always up for rescuing a damsel in distress, you know."

"And I'm always up to be late for class every day if it means getting saved by Prince Charming," Claire said, pushing into him a little.

"Oh, no big deal, check this out," Cam laughed, and took out two fake passes that looked real, "If you don't have at least one pack of these, you're not a normal guy. And if you don't know how to fake at least five of the teachers' signatures, you're not a Briarwood boy." He took out a pen and expertly scribbled the principal's signature. "See? You girls aren't the only one who knows cool tricks."

"You have to teach me sometime," Claire remarked, and thought about how cool it would be to tell Massie all about it. It _was_ a cool trick! It'll be so useful, they'll never get caught cutting classes to go to the Room. Then Claire remembered she wasn't talking to Massie, and that the Room wasn't that useful anymore ever since the whole secret camera thing turned out to be totally useless.

"I will," Cam winked, and Claire blushed.

Claire and Cam walked into class together late, and Massie noticed her face was red and wondered what she possibly could've done with him that made it like that and made her late. Cam waved his pass at Mr. Myner and Mr. Myner just nodded. Massie whispered to Alicia, "What a horn dog."

Alicia didn't have to ask what she was talking about. "What do you think they were doing?" Massie sneered in annoyance. She wanted Alicia to join in on her making fun of Claire, not be all curious about what she had done like the way everyone had been with Nina.

Massie chortled, "Hey, Claire, so what did you and Cam do in the janitor's closet? Did you go to third base? Or even better? You hit home run?" The class laughed and Massie continued, "The _janitor_'s closet! How tacky, don't you think?"

The girls nodded in agreement or shook their heads as if shaming on Claire and Cam. The boys clapped and cheered for Cam, except Derrington. Cam bowed jokingly. Claire just stood there and stuttered, "W-we didn't do _anything_ like that!" Cam held her hand and Claire looked up at him.

"Massie's just kidding," Cam said.

"Right, of course she is," Claire sarcastically said, but Cam didn't pick up on it.

Claire sat down, her face burning. Layne leaned to her, and whispered, "So what did you guys do?"

Claire's mouth dropped open. "I was telling the truth! We didn't do anything!" She couldn't believe it. If Layne, her best friend, fell for it, how many other girls did? Probably everyone!

"Mmhmm, _right_," Layne cackled, and Claire smacked her arm.

"Stop laughing," Claire said, "I can smell your sour Starburst breath from over here!"

"Oh, admit it," Layne said, grinning evilly, "You _heart_ my sour Starburst breath!" It seemed like, besides eating Starbursts, mocking the Pretty Committee was Layne's favorite thing to do. Claire was started to get annoyed by it, but... Layne, she was such a good friend.

Layne burped in Claire's face.

Claire made a face and wondered if good friends burped in their friends' faces.

Mr. Myner glared at them. "Claire, Layne, would you like to talk about Starbursts with me after school?"

"Your breath is ew!!" Claire was saying to Layne.

Mr. Myner thought she was talking to him. "Claire, I'm warning you, I won't tolerate that kind of behavior! You are supposed to treat teachers with respect!"

"Mister, I was talking to Layne!" Claire explained.

"It doesn't matter, you are also to respect your fellow students," Mr. Myner preached solemnly, "and Layne, you brush your teeth." Claire couldn't help but giggle and Layne indignantly scoffed.

"That's coming from the mountain man," Massie whispered loudly to Alicia.

The whole class heard, and Mr. Myner too. "That's it! You girls stop trying to impress the boys. You acted just like this in Lake Placid. I never had to deal with this problem when the boys aren't around." Claire wondered if he remembered all those multiple moments when they skipped his classes to go the Room. "Claire and Massie, you have detention!"

"I know I did nawt just hear my name," Massie viciously growled, scowling at Mr. Myner as if she could scare him into letting her get away without a detention.

* * *

Derrington was watching Claire get mad about a detention. How does she do that? Get mad but still look cute? Massie looked like a bratty kid demanding every little piece of candy from every sweet shop that's complaining because she couldn't get it all. And _that_ is immature.

He turned to Cam and asked, trying to seem casual, "So, uh, what did you and Claire really, you know... do?"

"If you tell me what you two really did in the bathroom," Cam replied, surprising Derrington, "You didn't think I'd buy your lame excuse, did you?"

"Dude, I'm serious, I-" Derrington stopped. He decided it was better not to tell the truth. Maybe if he told Cam he did a lot of making out, he'd back away from Claire. "Oh, you know... the usual."

"The... usual?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, you know," Derrington snickered, and made kissing noises as a hint. He tilted his head back, looking for any signs Cam might give out if he was actually jealous. "You?"

"Same," Cam answered confidently, revealing no signs of emotion on his face.

Derrington and Cam stared at each other solidly for a moment. They were both annoyed that the other guy was getting closer to Claire when in reality, neither of them really did anything with her. Derrington didn't like lying and plotted how to score Claire so he wouldn't be lying about kissing her. Cam already had an disadvantage, he was her ex, but then that can be used as an advantage too. The trick is to ask her out before Cam but do it without seeming desperate.

Derrington saw Claire writing a note, not science notes, but a note to pass to Layne. Layne was stupidly leaning to the side in her seat, trying to read it. Claire pushed her head back and Layne almost fell off her seat. Claire laughed, "I'm going to give it to you, stupid!"

Then, right when Claire folded it up and was in the middle of handing it to Layne, Derrington snatched it right from her hand. "Hey! Derrington, what are you doing?" Claire asked, shocked and confused.

Derrington held it up and said, "Hey, a note! Should I read aloud to the class?" Mr. Myner looked up, alarmed at the sudden disruption. "Bad Claire," Derrington said, "Writing notes in class!" Claire still watched him in confusion. "Okay," Derrington cleared his throat, "Here's what it says." Everyone leaned forward in curiosity.

Claire shrugged. "It doesn't say anything private so it's not a big deal..."

"Oh, I _love_ Derrington," Derrington fake-read, "I totally want to go out with him!" He looked up from the note and right at Claire. "Gee, Claire, all you need to do is ask. I feel that way about you myself." Massie gasped loud, and put a hand over her mouth. She glared at Alicia and Alicia shrugged, bewildered.

"Derrington!" Claire cried, reddening, "I didn't write that, you liar! ...Wait, did you just ask me out?"

And Cam yelled from behind, "No!"

"Be quiet!" Mr. Myner yelled, "All of you! Derrick Herrington, you have detention! I can't believe this, you people are behaving are public schoolers! Do you want to ruin OCD's name? What do you think OCD stands for?"

"Octavian Country Day, duh?" Layne piped up.

"Not just that! Obedience. Chivalry. Determination!" Mr. Myner shot the words out.

"How lame!" someone said.

An LBR, ignoring Mr. Myner, asked Massie, "Derrick dumped you?"

"How can you ask such a stupid question?" Massie snarled, "Of course _I'm_ the one that dumped him, he's so-" And to her surprise, the LBR turned her back to Massie before Massie finished her sentence and whispered to her friend, "Claire makes a good couple with him! Don't you think?"

Massie kicked her in the bum with her pointy heels, and then dragged her heels down so the LBR's pants ripped from the seat. The LBR looked at her with horrified eyes and asked, about to cry, "Wh-why did you do that?"

"Ehmagawd!" Massie opened her mouth wide and put her hands on both sides of her face to make a totally fake shocked look. "I'm SO sorry. My heels are magnetic to droopy butts! But it shouldn't be so hard to replace those things right? Didn't your mom make them out of pillow cases?" The LBR grabbed her bottom and started sniffling.

"They're not pillow cases!" she sobbed, "I got them from Macy's!"

"What's the difference?" Massie asked, which only made the LBR cry harder.

"The next person who makes another sound joins Claire, Massie, and Derrick to detention!" Mr. Myner bellowed, standing up and rapping a ruler on his desk hard.

The whole classroom was magically hushed. The LBR with the torn pants bit her lip and breathed hard, trying not to cry out loud, while Massie and Alicia pointed at her and whisper-laughed. But the room was completely quiet while Mr. Myner glared at them viciously, as if daring them to make another sound.

Cam broked the silence, "Cricket... cricket..." Everyone laughed out loud.

"Cam Fisher, detention!" Mr. Myner smacked the ruler on his desk again and it broke right in half.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely,...just saying ;)  
**


	5. Kiss Me

**Hmm?**

**I am so favoring Clairington.**

**Sorry, Clam fans. I've failed you.**

**But just 'cause this is a Clairington doesn't mean it's going to be a Cassie. Hell no.**

* * *

Claire lay in her bed, wondering why Assy Massie was being so... then again, this was Massie Block we're talking about. The Queen Bitch. The Bitch of all bitches. Seriously, she was spoiled, gorgeous, popular, "perfect," fashionable, everything! So where the hell did she find the need to bring Claire down? Why couldn't she just leave her alone?

Was it because of... Derrington? He did seem sort of into Claire, lately, but then again what about Cam? She needed advice! She wasn't Massie, so she was not going to try to snag both guys. But who's going to give her advice? The only people she really talked to who had guy sense was the whole PC... and she wasn't really talking to them at the moment so...

Layne? The girl who went out with a guy who more make up than his girlfriend and dressed up as a rock for Halloween? No way! But then, who else? Claire dialed her number.

"Kuh-laire?" Layne said, happening to be chewing on Starbursts, her new food addict.

"Grr, Layne, you have to stop the PC speak, it wasn't even funny the first time," Claire said, rolling her eyes. Seriously, it was like Layne's favorite thing to do now.

"Ehmagawd, sorry, it's just so ah-ddicting!" Layne giggled, over exaggerratedly, "Are you a cow, Kuh-laire?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so annoyed?"

"What...? That made no sense!" Claire snapped, getting irritated, "Are you a pizza?" Claire didn't wait for an answer. "Then why are you so cheesy?"

"That was a good one!" Layne cheered, smiling sunnily, "Okay, I'll stop being annoying. So. What's up, ma home dawg?"

"Okay," Claire sighed, willing to put up with the ghetto speak if she'd quit with the PC speak.

"I need serious help," Claire begged.

"Guys?"

"Of _course_ it's guys, you think I'm asking about your period or something?"

"Ehmag- I mean, oh, my God, you don't have to be rude. Just asking."

"Can we get to the point? If you needed to choose, who would you pick: Cam.. or Derrington?"

"Derrington, who's Derrington?" Layne asked.

"Derrick Harrington," Claire quickly answered, and added, "Don't ask."

"Derrick Harrington?!" Layne repeated, all fangirlish, "Derrick or Cam? Derrick and Cam? They're both after you? Whoa! You are such a whore! That's a hard choice, I could see what you meant by when you needed help choosing. But, really, do you have to choose? You should be like Dylan with Kemp and Chris and go out with them both or something! It's not bad. Massie Block will be super jealous and your revenge will be a snap."

"But what if one of them tries to kiss me?" Claire asked, urgently. It was the question that had been haunting her. If one of them did, she'd have to kiss back, and she'd be officially be tied down to one guy, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to pick. She could always push away when they tried to, but that'll be so mean, and she didn't want to be that way, after all she did like them. But...

"Kiss back, mwuah, mwuah, mwuah!" Layne made kissing noises.

Claire sighed, "Not helping! Look, if you don't have anything smart to say, I'll just hang up-"

"Hmmm," Layne said, tapping her chin, "Well... Cam's green and blue makes him rare, so it'll probably be smarter to go for him, but... Derrick looks like a Golden Retriever, a very hot Golden Retriever, which gives him major points of course. But Cam gives you sweets and is romantic, so that makes him better. Wait, but Derrick is guy alpha so he probably got more girls than Cam, so that'll make him more experienced so he'll know how to treat girls... but then aren't brunettes in now? Or blondes? Or neither: redheads? I'm sure there's a hot redhead somewhere-"

"Thanks for helping!" Claire sarcastically exclaimed, "That's not what I call advice. I'm going to hang up now, if you don't say something smart."

"Both Cam and Derrick, I pick both!"

Claire hung up.

Both?! What kind of answer was that!? Sometimes you couldn't talk to Layne like you could talk to the PC. Claire's cell phone rang, as if to vex her further. She snatched it open.

"Layne, call me later!" Claire was frustrated.

"Oh, so... I'm Layne now?"

Huh, it wasn't Layne? Then who was it? The voice was a guy's... there was only one guy who would call her. "Oh, Cam, is it you?"

"Cam? It's Derrick. Was Cam calling you or something?" He sounded annoyed about it, and Claire was secretly pleased.

"Uh, no," Claire answered, truthfully, adding the "uh" to make it seem like Cam had been calling her anyway, "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to hang out," Derrington replied, casually, as if they have been always tight like that, "So are you busy?"

"Not at all," Claire said, trying to hide her excitement. She realized she was brushing her bangs to one side, which she secretly referred to as 'horny-hinting' because she always did that around guys she found attractive. "So where?"

"At the park, I'm going to pick you up," Derrington said, and Claire could almost hear him smile, "See you there."

"'Kay," Claire said, hanging up out of nervousness. At the park? She thought he'd say Slice of Heaven or something! The park was so simple and romantic that Claire was reminded of Cam, except Cam was everything but simple. He made everything so complicated. Claire sighed. This was exactly how she had felt with Cam before when she first met him. Maybe every guy was cute and simple when you first met them, and then they decide to get complicated.

Claire applied chapstick and brushed her hair, in case he wanted to kiss her and stroke her hair. She was preparing herself. Her cell phone rang again. Derrington again? Claire picked up and hastily said, "Um, I'm almost ready so just wait a second-"

"Claire, it's Cam..," the caller said, meekly.

"Oh... Cam," Claire said. His name stirred something inside her, but it wasn't... the same. It wasn't the same as what? Derrington? Claire didn't even know what she meant by that.

"Are you busy?" Cam asked, and didn't wait for an answer, "Because I thought maybe we can go out because we haven't for a while, so-"

"Oh, I can't, I have some other... stuff to do," Claire truthfully answered. She hoped he didn't think she was lying so she wouldn't have to hang out with him. Should Claire tell him she was going to be with Derrington? Was it something she was supposed to do? Or did it even matter? Claire just decided not to tell.

"You are? What are you doing?"

"Important plan, I have to go," Claire explained.

"Oh... call me later, then?" Cam requested.

"Sure, okay, I gotta go," Claire replied, guility cutting the phone conversation off short.

She checked herself out in the mirror.

"Claire!" It was her Mom. What could she possibly want? Whatever.

Claire wondered if she should wear lip gloss. If she did and he noticed, that would be an invitation for a kiss. And Claire still wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. Claire tied her hair up in a high ponytail and let her bangs down. She looked at her lip gloss questionably, as if asking it to decide for her.

"Claire, dear! There's someone special for you outside!"

Claire felt herself burn up. 'Someone special' was Derrington! How embarrassing can her Mom get? "Um, okay, I'll be right there, Mom," Claire replied. She added, in her head, "You can stop freaking out."

"C'mon , Claire, it's a boy, a _boy_!"

"Yeah, Mom, I think I've seen one of those before," Claire sarcastically mumbled, choosing not to wear gloss. She went down stairs.

"Hurry up," Judi said, acting all giddy. It was like she thought Derrington would propose or something. Judi looked her daughter up and down. "Umm? Do you want to wear something more... fancy? You can borrow my pearl necklace if you want."

"Um, no thanks, Mom," Claire said. A pearl necklace? Ew. "It's just a date. Not even a date, actually, just a hangout. I don't have to wear a princess gown."

"Are you sure?" Judi asked, and Claire sent her a 'you-did-nawt-just-say-that' look. Judi innocently shrugged and grinned. "When you get back, I want you to tell me everything, hon!" Claire giggled as she kicked into her shoes.

She gave her bangs a final swipe back and left the house. Claire saw the blonde butt-shaking boy on a red, thick bike. It was almost like a motorcycle, and one of Claire's fantasy was to be all snuggly riding behind a motorcycle while racing through NYC at night. She asked, even though she knew that she'd be behind him, standing on the middle of the wheels, "So, should I go get my bike?"

"No, just stand behind," Derrington said and Claire knowingly smiled to herself. Claire gingerly went on the back of the bike and gently held on to Derrington's shoulder. Derrington said, "Hold on to my waist."

"Um. No. This is okay," Claire timidly replied. Claire suddenly felt a stabbing chill on her back. She looked behind her and saw Massie's bedroom window curtains quickly close. She'd been watching her. How creepy.

"Okay, but you're going to fall off," Derrington warned, smiling slyly. That smile worried Claire. Derrington kicked his bicycle off to a steady start and accelerated speed until Claire felt the breeze turning into a whipping wind that held her hair away from her face. She almost fell backward so she put her arms around Derrington's waist and Derrington said, "Told you."

"Stop going so fast," Claire asked, "I think you're cool and all, but I wouldn't want to be all Romeo and Juliet and die early with you."

"Really?" Derrington asked, dreamily, "That wouldn't be so bad. Would be kind of romantic, wouldn't you think?"

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Claire asked, panicked. She knew Derrington was into her, and she was into him, but she was a little too young to die and if he was having fantasies of killing them both in some romantic tragedy, it wasn't going to work for her.

He chuckled, and she felt the rumbles of his laugh against her as she hugged him. "I was kidding, Claire. You're so easy to fool. Massie would've never fallen for that!"

Claire suddenly felt defensive for herself. Was he saying Massie was smarter than her or what? She said, "Oh. I guess... I should be less gullible."

"No," Derrington grinned and looked back at her admiringly, "I like you that way." Claire and Derrington looked at each other, with no words. Claire suddenly realized neither of them was looking ahead at the road. So she broke the stare first and saw a car coming towards them. They were going to collide!

Claire exclaimed, "Derrington, watch out!" Derrington turned forward and the car screeched at the same time Derrington stepped on the brake of the bicycle. The bike bucked up and Claire stepped off quickly, but Derrington was thrown off unto the grass of the park, back-first. He strained to get up, but couldn't. Claire gasped, feeling like she would throw up.

"Derrington!?" Claire exclaimed, "No, no, no, no, no!" Claire cursed underneath her breath. The gorgeous guy who seemed to love her and happened to be the ex-boyfriend of Claire's ex-best friend cannot die! All that beauty and charm... wasted! Seriously, does God know what he's doing? Claire ran over to him and went on her knees besides him. "Derrington, are you dead? Don't die, if you die-"

Derrington laughed, but it looked like it hurt to laugh. "I'm not going to die, Claire." Claire looked like a guardian angel, above him.

"Oh," Claire was relieved, "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah...," Derrington winced as he tried to get up. Then he softly smiled to himself as he suggested, "...Maybe... you can... kiss it better?" Derrington reached out and put a lock of her hair behind her ears.

Claire wasn't surprised. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of!

To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question. Too bad Shakespeare's question is so famous, yet no one bothered to fucking answer it!

But then she heard herself going, flirtatiously, "Maybe I could..." She leaned over, and soon enough she could smell his Drakkar Noir.. no! Aqua DiGio. She hung over his pretty little lips for a moment, wondering if it would be right or not, but at the same time knowing it was too late to turn back. Derrington put a hand over her head and gently pushed her down on him. Claire felt the grass tickle her forehead.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

She felt some kind of electric connection between him and her. She could feel his body heat. Everything. Claire let herself go into the kiss, pressing into him. She wouldn't regret this, would she? How can something that felt so perfect like this be regretted? Derrington and Claire were so nicely in sync. Claire put her hands on his chest and felt his heart beats. His hand combed through her hair, sleekly.

It felt right; it didn't feel like Massie's glossy lips had ever been on Derrington's. Had she felt the same way when she was with Cam?

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

Claire suddenly felt a shadow coming over the two of them. Was it Massie? Claire expected any time to hear her high-pitched voice snarl, "PDA, much? There are little kids under 10 in this park, no need to have a sex show in front of all of them!"

But she didn't. Claire looked up to see who it was.

Cam?!

"So... he was your 'important plan'?" Cam asked, looking hurt. Claire didn't know what to do.

"...Heyyy, Cam," Derrington smirked, triumphantly. He put a hand on Claire's back, "You were a lucky guy, Fisher. Claire's an awesome kisser."

Claire was horrified. She felt... used. Like she was just there for the purpose of being won. Derrington was obviously rubbing it in Cam's face, and Cam looked away, stonily. "Looks like she's yours now, Derrick."

And he walked away, and Claire was silent.

"How could you do that?" Claire demanded, getting up and dusting herself.

"What?" Derrington innocently asked, "What did I do? You're not going out with him anymore so what's wrong?"

"You knew he was going to come, didn't you?" Claire demanded her suspicions to be confirmed. When she saw the guilty look on Derrington's face, she knew it was true. "That's so sick! You egotistical, stuck up-! Why would you do that to your friend? That's exactly what... what Massie would've done!"

"Massie?" Derrington looked sickened, "No way! Don't compare me to her, Claire. I'm better than that, you know that."

"No, I thought it," Claire said, "Alicia snogged Cam to show me up. That's what you did to Cam, Derrington. I didn't leave Massie so I can hang out with a guy version of her... You don't have to give me a ride. I'll walk home."


	6. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Reviewers make me feel special.**

* * *

The Park

In the Grass

Monday, May 3rd

4:50PM

Claire watched Cam walk away and quickly jumped off Derrington. She straightened up and looked at Derrington hard. "What was that about? It's like you were just showing him up! Like you only invited me over just so you can kiss me and show Cam that..."

"Claire, I really like you," Derrington isisted and Claire could tell he was telling the truth, "If you think I was kissing you for-"

"That's not the point," Claire said, "You _knew_ Cam was going to come here, didn't you? Didn't you?" To Claire's horror, she saw guilt in his face. She had guessed right. "So it's true! You kissed me in front of him to win. Derrington, that is... that is so what Massie would've done!"

"No way, I'm not like that!" Derrington said, insulted, "I'm not like Massie, Claire! Look, it was his fault he was here. Not mine if he decided to watch us!"

"Alicia kissed Cam right in front of me to rub it in my face," Claire remembered, "That's what you did too, Derrington. I didn't know you had an ego like that. I didn't know you were like them. I didn't leave Massie to hang out with a guy version Massie. I'll _walk_ home."

* * *

Claire painted her fingernails silently. She didn't really wear make up much but painting her nails calmed her. It was nice how the bright hot pink slowly filled her pasty nails. And it was healthier to paint her nails than to bite them. Claire saw a sad reflection of herself on the silver nail polish cap and was instantly gloomy again. She painted the cap too, because she didn't feel like seeing herself.

She liked Derrington a lot, but she liked Cam too! Why couldn't she just choose? It was so frustrating. Anyway... it didn't matter anymore. She probably lost both of them.

Her computer dinged with an IM. Who could be IMing her? She went to the computer, not expecting Derrington...

shortz4life: claire, dont think im full of myself. ill prove 2 u im not. anythign 4 u

clairebear: yea? like wat? ur going to send me an autographed pic of urself or sumthing?

shortz4life: u'll c

Claire sighed. Her fingers were tingling with glee that Derrington didn't dislike her. But wait. Why did she still think like that? He was in love... with himself! But he said he was going to prove her wrong. How?

* * *

Octavian Day School

Cafeteria

Tuesday, May 4th

1: 24 PM

Claire chipped away her nail polish from her nails. She hadn't seen Derrington or Cam all day. Was that bad? Was this Derrington's way of proving her wrong? Was it just to show her that she'd miss him anyway? Because if it is, it was working. And Cam... was he mad at her? Claire had seen him talk to Massie and Massie had looked at her straight in the eye boldly and Claire had looked away.

She sighed and Layne looked across the lunch table from her. "What's wrong, Claire?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Claire asked, even not trying to sound convincing at all as she put her chin on her hand.

She saw Cam! Actually... she felt him before she saw him. Felt his eyes. Claire sensed it and saw him turn away from her angrily as soon as she saw him. He was with Massie! Massie was giggling and twirling her hair as she talked to him. He laughed and Claire zoomed in on Massie's mouth. She was chewing something.

No.

It isn't. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

She was eating _gummy bears_?!

What the hell happened to "oh-i-cannot-take-in-sugar-for-the-horror-of-what-they-would-do-to-my-dainty-little-thighs!"

And gummy bears were for Clam not Cassie!

Then suddenly people were crowding around one lunch table and cheering. Probably the whole cafeteria was around the table. So many people were surrounding the table Claire couldn't see through to see who sat there. But people started gasping and laughing and pointing excitedly. Layne, Meena, and Heather looked at each other. "Is it a protest, you think?" Meena asked.

"No way!" Heather said, dashing away, "Protests in OCD are totally copyrighted to us. Let's go see!" Meena followed.

Layne turned to Claire. "You coming?"

"No thanks," Claire said, and added in her gloomy mind, "I'd rather just sit here and think of how miserable I am, thank you very much." She looked down, daydreaming as she drew a heart on the table with her fork over and over and then stabbed the middle of it.

"Ehmagawd!" she heard Massie shriek, and now Claire was sort of curious.

"Is it like a surprise Cam-and-Massie engagement party or something?" she thought sadly.

"Claire!" Layne was back and her face was red like she couldn't breathe and she had her eyes wide. She tugged on Claire's arm desperately. "You have to come see this!" Claire shook her head irritatedly.

"It's something for Massie," Claire said, to show that she already knew what it was all about, "I know already. She's soooo special. Why do I need to be a part of it? I don't like her, remember? She's so dead to me."

"Claire, COME!" Layne insisted, tugging so hard on Claire, that Claire had to give up.

As Claire approached the table, she saw people turn and stare at her, giggling. Claire felt like she was about to cry, throw up. or both. It was another of Massie's tricks. Couldn't Layne see that? Stupid Layne. "I'm out of here," Claire said, trying to get away. But everyone began pushing her to the table excitedly. "Let! Me! Go!" Claire exclaimed, but for some reason, everyone was shoving her to the middle of the table.

It was too late to go back. For some reason everyone wanted to set her up for Massie's trick.

Claire reached the table, thanks to the sea of hands shoving her there. But instead of Massie, Derrington was standing on the table! He was shirtless and singing a love song off-key. On his bare chest, in paint or something, there was I HEART CL. Girls were snapping pictures of him, zooming in on his adorable abs, planning it to photoshop the CL part to their own initials later and the guys were just chanting for him. Christine Lays was giggling, hopefully looking up at him, apparently thinking CL meant her.

When Derrington saw Claire, he smiled cheerfully and jumped off the table. He held her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "I told you I'd prove I'd bust my ego for you, Claire."

"Derrington!" Claire said, looking down at their locked hands. She began looking for a spare shirt somewhere. "What are you doing?"

"Embarrassing myself, for you," Derrington explained.

That was the sweetest thing Claire had ever heard. Then Derrington bent down on one knee and caught her hand. "Claire... will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone was shouting, "Say yes!" or "Don't be heartless!" or "Aww! Dial A for Adorable!" or something else cheesy.

Claire knew if she dumped him right there, everyone would think she was a self-centered bitch and it would embarrass Derrington too. So she couldn't do anything but do that, even if she was only 89 percent sure she wanted him. Derrington was so sweet, and even though he called the act "embarrassing himself" they both fully knew that this would only get him more status. Everyone still loved him. Claire didn't even care about his over-sized pride and his constant need for attention anymore.

"Sure, Derrington!" Claire yelled, so the whole crowd could hear. Christine Lays ran away crying.

"Ehmagawd!" someone screamed. Claire turned to the voice. It was Massie, flashing an evil sneer at her. She turned on her heels and marched away faster than Christine. Cam looked back at Claire, and they stared at each other coldly for a full moment before he went after Massie.

And then everyone started chanting, "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Derrington was ready. Claire was ready, but was still not sure. Drakkar Noir... no, Aqua Di Gio, right? Claire could smell it as she came closer to his lips. They were so pink. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with Cam. Then she remembered he had Massie now. Right in front of the crowd (a whole quarter of them didn't even know what it was all about but still cheered) they kissed. Claire felt better and just kept her lips on his. Everyone burst into cheers.

It was a happily-ever-after... right?

Principal Burns broke it up, and Derrington put his shirt back on.

* * *

Layne was still chatting about the whole thing after school. "And then guys just made out in front of everyone right there! Everyone thought it was totally a _John Tucker Must Die_ scene! Did you see that movie? Because you guys totally reminded me of that part where- Blakshdfkjrbdfsdenwnvpyeusdhfjsdfjh..." That was what Claire heard because... Claire wasn't even listening, all she did was nod and go, "yea," and laugh at whatever Layne said.

"And then your Mom told my Mom that she thinks my Dad is hot and that they were having an affair-"

"Yeah, that's cool," Claire said, nodding.

"I knew it!" Layne cried, triumphantly, making Claire come out of her thoughts, "You weren't listening! What did I just say?"

"I was listening," Claire lied, "...You said that my Mom said that... um..."

"See?" Layne pointed out, "I told you that your Mom was in love with my Dad. I was testing to see if you were listening."

"WAIT, MY MOM IS IN LOVE WITH-?!"

"No, I was just saying that to check if you were paying attention," Layne giggled, "See? That's what you normally would've said but before you were all-" Layne made a monkey face and in a totally ditzy voice, she went, "Yeah, that's cool, Layne, you're so totally stupid because you can't tell I could care less about what you have to say!"

"Layne, it's not like that!" Claire groaned, not wanting to make Layne think Claire was being a bad friend, "It's just I have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, guy problems," Layne guessed the obvious, "Well from what I've seen I'd totally go out with Derrington. That was SO cute! I would want some guy to do that for me or meshfkayegbtaurSzjncz,xcjd." Claire was back to 'im-not-listening' mode.

* * *

"Finally, I'm home!" Claire was walking up to her guesthouse when something made her stop. In the middle of the lawn between the guesthouse and Massie's house, Cam and Massie were kissing and hugging like they were trying to set a world record for "how far a boy's tongue can go in a girl's mouth"! If they didn't stop soon, their lips would naturally get permanently attached! Claire felt like throwing up. Not because it was sort of gross, but because she had no idea Cam could forget her that easy. She tasted pennies, and she made a gurgling sound.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie said, breaking away from Cam, "Is that you?" Cam stubbornly kept the back of his head to Claire.

"H-hai," Claire said, and then she cleared her throat. "I mean, um, hi."

"Never mind, it was just a slug," Massie said to Cam, smirking, "but I swear it looked just like Claire!" Massie and Cam both laughed at her. Cam finally looked at Claire, but the look wasn't friendly.

"Better a slug than a female horn dog," Claire was going to snap back. But she didn't. Because she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd end up crying. So she just speed-walked past them as they put their slobbery lips back together. Claire was sick of everything. But she had Derrington now. And he was fine. So what was up with her feeling this way about Massie taking Cam away?

* * *

It was almost night and Claire wanted to sleep... but she couldn't.

"Grr, why can't I have someone like Bean to talk to?" Claire shouted at the ceiling. She grabbed her huge brown teddy bear that was about the size of herself. Massie had gotten it for her when Claire's family suggested they go to a carnival. Massie thought carnivals were for people who couldn't afford to go to amusement parks or other entertainment places, but she had went anyway. When Claire introduced her to a game where you have to knock down a bunch of pins with a ball, Massie didn't want to stop until she won at least ten times. It wasn't easy and in the end she only won twice. She had gotten two bears for each time she had won, and Massie kept the white one and gave the brown one to Claire. She also changed her mind about carnivals.

Claire faced the bear and pretended it was alive. "Ass-y Massie stole my ex, and to tell you the truth, I sort of miss her. Sort of. Reallllllly a little bit. She gave you to me, uh... Mr. Bear? Hmm, I have to remember to give you a cute name. I guess it's sort of psycho to talk to your teddy bears but what other choice do I have? Anyway Massie talks to her horses. This can't be that different. But let me get to important stuff.. I really really like Derrington. But I really really like Cam too. And I can't choose! But that's not the problem because people chose Derrington for me, sort of. And now I'm jealous of Massie. She's going out with Cam now, I think! I didn't know she liked him-"

Bang. Something just knocked against her window. Claire hugged the bear and whispered, "What was that, Mr. Bear?" Claire concentrated on the window and saw a pebble fly and hit the window lightly. "Mr. Bear, what if that's Massie, waiting for me to stick my head out the window so she could shoot me?"

Claire knew that was ridiculous but decided to wear a bike helmet just to be safe and approached the window. She opened it and looked outside.

It was Cam. Claire instantly felt the need to be hostile.

"Um... _that's_ Massie's house!" Claire pointed across.

"I'm not looking for Massie," Cam shouted.

"Oh, well, _Todd_'s window is just on the other side, and I need my beauty sleep to look pretty for Derrington, so you can go now," Claire snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm not looking for Todd," Cam said, looking pained, "I was looking for you!"

Claire harshly put Mr. Bear in front of her face so he would cover the whole window and shook him so it'll look like he was the one talking. "Well, sorry, but Claire Lyons is sleeping. I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

"Claire, I know you want to make up with me," Cam bluntly said, and Claire gasped out loud, without knowing why. He knew everything about what she was thinking while she couldn't. It was so unfair and frustrating. If he knew that all along, why didn't he do anything about it??

"Get away!" Claire shouted, feeling like she might cry. She threw the bike helmet at him, and she expected it to miss, but it hit him right in the forehead. He fell on his back and Claire almost screamed. Instead she quickly ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and outside without nothing but her T shirt, pajama pants and bunny slippers.

"Cam!" Claire said, feeling so stupid. If she thought she was going to miss, why did she throw it?? Claire knelt beside Cam and he was putting a hand over the spot where the helmet banged him. He was trying to get up but all he could do was wince. "Are you bleeding?" Claire asked, pulling Cam's hand away from the wound, "Did I throw really hard?" Cam silently watched her, as if he forgot he got hit at all. Claire looked down but she was glad she was able to get close enough to him to smell the Aqua Di Gio... no! Drakkar Noir again. "Cam... What did you mean?" Claire asked.

"What?" Cam asked back, putting a lock of Claire's hair behind her ear.

"What did you mean by 'make up with me?'" Claire asked, "Were you mad at me? I didn't know we were fighting. I didn't get what was going on. Why were you mad?" She looked at her hands and then at his blue and green eyes.

"Claire, I thought...," Cam said, looking into her eyes back. The green and blue were so bright that Claire looked away from the intensity of it.

"Thought what?" Claire asked, "What did I do?"

"...Why did you go with Derrick?" Cam asked.

"Why did you go with Massie?" Claire asked. It was a better question.

"I asked first," Cam said.

"I went with Derrick, because...," Claire tried to look for a right answer but it didn't work, "I like him. A lot."

Cam reddened and asked, "What? Why?"

"But," Claire breathed hard, "I like you a lot too. Derrington asked me out in front of everyone. What was I supposed to do? Say no?"

"Yes," Cam answered.

"No," Claire said, "I like him. Now why did you go with Massie?"

"I was just trying to make you jealous," Cam admitted, "I guess it didn't work."

"It did," Claire said, honestly, "I was probably more jealous than you were. But the truth is, if Derrington did the same thing if I was with you, I'd feel the same exact way."

"Claire, give me another chance," Cam said, "I'm a better boyfriend."

"All we did was fight," Claire sighed, shaking her head, "If there was a right way, I'd totally go for it. But it's just that I'm with Derrington now. Too late I guess."

"I wanted to ask you out but I didn't," Cam said.

"Why?" Claire asked, bothered.

"Because I didn't know you liked Derrington back," Cam said, regretfully, "I thought I had time to think about it, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go back out with you."

"I'm sorry, Cam," Claire apologized.

Cam leaned forward slightly, and Claire didn't notice until his forehead touched hers. And then their noses lightly touched. And then their lips iched closer and closer together, but at the last minute, without knowing how, Claire made herself pull away. "I won't do it," Claire firmly said, "Derrington is your best friend! You'll regret it as much as I do if we do this. Go home!"

"You miss me, I know you do," Cam said, still close to her face.

"Cam...," Claire whispered.

"Don't resist," Cam said, his lips getting closer.

Claire pushed him away, fighting tears and running back to the house. Why didn't Cam ask her sooner? Was she being unfaithful to Derrington? She liked Derrington so much. She almost gave in and kissed Cam. How could she? Claire slammed the front door as she went in and marched up to her bedroom. She hugged Mr. Bear and pretended it was Derrington. "Sorry. It won't happen again."


	7. Feel the Rain

**OK!  
I have no mean reviews so far! awesomee!  
So thanks!  
You guys made me feel SO special  
Guess what?? I'm special.  
See what I mean?****  
Anyway, if these reviewers wrote stories I think non-reviewers should read them && review for me! Because they have good taste! I know because they chose to read MY stories, mmkay?  
Lol, sorry if I sound Massie-ish, I was kidding. :D or was I?**

Anyways thanks again! Mucho gracias! Arigato! Kamsahamnida! Merci! Danke! Vinaka! Grazie!  
**How about you guys say 'you're welcome' in your language? ;P LOL, JK**

**Oh... and sorry for the lame chapter title!**

* * *

Massie looked at the mirror and breathed evenly, looking fierce. She saw Cam hanging around Kuh-laire last night. And she saw how close their faces were... and now that she was at school, she had to confront him about it, of course! So she was ready to make her I'm-scarily-calm-yet-super-pissed face, the one that's really intimidating like military teacher. Massie put on a pouty sneer and turned her eyes into mean slits. Aaand action! 

Massie strutted out of the girl's bathroom as if she won a beauty pagent and held her head up high as she looked for Cam. She spotted him next to all his soccer buddies. Massie didn't back down. It didn't matter if he was talking to Derrington, the adorable one with purple knees. She won't turn back. Massie tapped Cam hard on the shoulder, and Cam looked at her. "Oh, hey, Massie."

"We have something to talk about," Massie hissed and for some reason Derrington snickered, as if it was so funny that she was mad.

Derrington waved at Massie and said, "Hey, Mrs. Tester!" Mrs. Tester? What did that mean? Massie decided it was some last name of a super hot star that all the guys worshipped.

Some guy Massie didn't know laughed and then said in this squeaky voice, "Oh, you naughty boy," and spanked his own butt.

Massie just realized that they were making fun of her about the mistake with Mr. Tester! From detention! She turned searing red and snapped, "Funny, aren't you the one who asked me to help hook you up with Principal Burns? Go make little baby birdies with her!"

The guy glared.

Massie growled, "Cam. We. Need. To. Talk."

"Uh... okay," Cam said, and Massie tugged him hard, making sure her long nails dug into him, towards a secluded hallway. "Ouch, Massie, what the hell?"

"I thought we had a deal!" Massie growled, crossing her arms, "You and I 'go out', Claire and Derrington sees, and they both get jealous! Wasn't that our plan?"

"Uh, yeah," Cam guiltily said, figuring out that Massie saw him with Claire last night. She tightened her grip on Cam's arm so her nails really got in him and he pulled away.

"Explain this!" Massie snapped, flashing her camera in Cam's face. It was a picture of Claire and Cam just millimeters away from their lips, but since Massie had taken the picture from her bedroom, it looked like they were really kissing.

"Hey, can you maybe send me that pic?" Cam asked eagerly, and Massie gave him a dirty look, "Okay... forget I asked!"

"Ex-cah-use me," Massie snapped, "But am I a free sample?"

"Uh... no? What?" Cam said.

"Then why do you think you can just get away with using me without a price?!" Massie demanded, stamping her foot, "Cam, you don't think-"

"Look, Massie," Cam cut her off, "I know I should've told you but I knew you'd be mad. We can still 'go out' to make Derrington jealous if you want-"

"That's not good enough!" Massie said, angrily, "Claire has to be jealous too!"

"Why?" Cam asked, confused, "I'm the one-"

"You don't get it because you're a guy!" Massie shot, "Where am I going to find another dark haired, blue-and-green eyed tacky leather-wearing dumbass Claire likes?? Oh, that's right, there's only one because he's a freak of nature!" Cam rolled his eyes and Massie could tell he didn't care what she had to say about him. Which made her more mad because she wanted him to be mad since she was mad but he wasn't mad so that made her even madder! Mad, mad, mad!

"Massie, Derrick is right," Cam said, "You are immature. Get over it."

"Get over it?!" Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claire heading there way. Massie concocted a random idea, but she had to try it out since all her ideas so far all pathetically failed. "I really liked you, Cam!" Massie pretended to cry, "And you backstab me! And all you were trying to do was make Claire jealous! I liked you so much! You mean everything to me, Cam! But I mean nothing to you!" Massie knew she was being totally cheesy soap opera, but knew it would have the effect she desired on Claire.

"What are you talking about?!" said a confused Cam with wide eyes as he backed away slowly, "Massie, are you okay??!"

"Fine, go after Claire," Massie said, still fake-sobbing, "But remember I'll always... always be there for you!" She ran off, shouting exaggerrated crying noises as she did.

"Massie!" Claire gasped, and followed her.

Massie smirked to herself. It was going exactly the way she wanted... so far. Massie escaped to the bathroom and Claire followed. Massie washed her face in the sink vigorously, sniffing sadly. "Massie, are you okay?" Claire asked meekly, "I heard everything. It was so wrong of Cam to-"

"Go away!" Massie cried, faking, "I wanted to be your friend, Claire! I said sorry! But you don't even like me. No one does. I heard Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan talk about how they'd rather hang out with you and now Cam totally ditches me for you! I liked Cam so much! You ruined everything!" Of course, it was all made up. But she knew Claire would buy it. She was innocent and gullible.

"Massie, I'm so sorry," Claire mumbled, "I thought that when you said sorry, you were kidding. And I'm really sorry about Cam. He's so dead to me. I thought you guys planned the jealousy thing together. I didn't know..."

"Yeah, you didn't know," Massie said, wiping her face, "You don't know anything about me, Kuh-laire. But...," she turned around dramatically to face her, "I'd really want to make up with you. You wouldn't believe me, but you were my number one BFF!" Aaaand cut! Massie acted great. Really, does Rupert even know how awesome an actor he missed out by picking Kuh-laire instead of her?? Gawd! Massie was impressed with her self. It actually worked! Like all her other ideas should've!

"I believe you, really," Claire assured, hugging Massie, "This whole fight was stupid.." Claire meant it.

Massie could not believe how it was going so perfect. She was such a genius! Meanwhile, Claire felt really nice. She was going to help Massie get through her heartbreak. She was happy they were friends again.

"After I feel this bad about Cam," Massie said, fidgeting, "I shouldn't tell you about... oh, I really should _and_ shouldn't tell you this. I didn't tell you so I wouldn't hurt your feelings. But..." Massie glanced at Claire, faking uncertainty.

"What?" Claire asked, panicky, "What?? Tell me!"

"Are you sure?" Massie asked, trying with all her might to look afraid and nervous.

"Yes, tell me!" Claire said, grabbing Massie's shoulders.

"Derringtonwasonlyusingyoutogettome!" Massie fake-confessed quickly, "Camtoldmeandthat'swhyhewasmad!"

"..." Claire's arms dropped to her sides. "...What?" Her voice cracked.

"Claire... I'm so sorry," Massie fake-sympathized, "So sorry. I don't mean to make you sad. You know that, don't you?" She hugged Claire and continued, "We'll get through these heartbreaks, you and me together!" Claire lowered her head and covered her face, and then Massie had the chance to smirk with triumph. Her plan was executed so perfectly, she had to praise herself!

"Why are guys such fakers?" Claire asked, beginning to cry. Claire hugged Massie back.

"Don't you think that I wonder that all the time?" Massie asked, sniffling too, "But I still like Derrington. Do you mind?"

Claire shook her head. "It's OK." That was because she had felt the same exact way. She had liked two guys that she had thought liked her back but didn't. So she knew how Massie felt and Massie had a chance to feel that way now so why should Claire keep her from that? "You can go for him," Claire weeped, "I don't care anymore."

"Oh, poor you!" Massie said, "Stay here, I'm going to get you some chocolate, okay? Sweets always make me feel better!"

There was a big smile of Massie's face. And only that wasn't faked.

* * *

Massie tossed the chocolate back and forth in her hands. She completely passed the girl's bathroom where Claire was, however, and went straight to where Derrington was. "Hey, Deh-rrick!" Massie greeted, waving all her fingers prettily and batting her eyelashes. 

"Block, go away," Derrington said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Playing hard to get?" Massie prodded.

"No," Derrington said, "Not playing at all. I'm with Claire now, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course you're with Claire and Claire's with you, but you know what?" Massie said sneakily, leaning over to his ear. Then she whispered, "You're not the only one Claire's with."

"What do you mean?" Derrington asked suspiciously.

"What I mean is...," Massie said, looking back and forth and left to right to make a big show of checking to see if anyone was hearing, "Hmm. No, I really shouldn't tell you, I should just show you!" Massie handed him the camera with the picture she took of Cam and Claire almost kissing. But in the picture it looked like they were actually touching on the lips. Massie pointed at the date the picture was taken, in case he thought the picture was taken when Cam and Claire had been going out before. "It was just yesterday, see? What a total skank, right, Deh-rick?"

"...You edited this!" Derrington exclaimed, as he yanked the camera and put his face close to it. "Why should I believe you?"

"It's still in the camera, honey!" Massie tapped the camera, "You can edit on the computer, but not when it's still in the camera!"

"...No way," Derrington was mad and he shoved the camera back to Massie, hard.

"Yes way," Massie corrected, "I feel so bad." She put a hand on his chest as if to show sympathy, but he pulled away from her and went away. Massie crossly looked at Derrington leaving. She was sure that once he found out Claire was a "cheater," he'd be all over Massie. But Massie was wrong.

Operation: Clairington Break Up: success! But the status of Operation: Massington Make Up? Not yet!

* * *

"Guess what?" Massie asked, as she hopped in the girl's bathroom, "Derrington might ask me out today! So yeah, he's going to dump you." She handed Claire the chocolate but Claire didn't reach for it. Massie dropped the chocolate in Claire's hand and Claire just let it fall on the ground. Massie suddenly felt faint and started to wonder if her conscience would start bothering her. 

"...Oh, awesome," Claire glumly murmured.

"Isn't it?" Massie asked, sighing romantically, "Oh...! But I'm sure there are hotter guys for you. Buh-lieve me, you can get anyone you want!"

"...Yeah, okay," Claire whispered, as she left Massie in the bathroom. She didn't care if she could get any guy she wanted. Because the two guys she wanted were the ones she couldn't want. It wasn't fair. Massie came out of the bathroom, but didn't go after Claire. Massie watched as Claire's back got smaller and smaller and eventually got engulfed in the crowds of people by their lockers.

* * *

Claire fumbled with her lock. She tried the locker combination over and over and then pulled it down. It wouldn't work. "Open, you stupid lock!" She shook it and tugged at it. CLANG! She slapped it against her locker. "Open! Why won't you open? Why does everyone want to be mean to me?" She sighed defeatedly. "I'm happy for Massie," Claire told herself, and then tried to believe it. 

Claire saw Derrington walk over to her and realized that he was going to dump her for Massie now, just like Massie said. Everything turned out right in the end for Massie, didn't it?

"...So," Derrington coldly said, "You should go with Cam now."

"Maybe," Claire felt so hurt. After he used her all he could say was who she could go off to?

"You know, don't you?" Derrington asked, referring to her knowing that he knew about the kissing pictures.

"Massie told me," Claire whispered, thinking he was talking about him using her for Massie, "You don't like me. You like her. All clear as crystal."

"Of course I don't like you," Derrington _sarcastically_ said, "So I went out with you! Because I like Massie sooo much, yeah. That makes sense."

Claire didn't know that he had no idea she thought he went out with her just for Massie, so of course Claire didn't get that he was being sarcastic. Claire thought he was confessing that he went out with her to make Massie jealous. She couldn't believe he admitted it in such a rude way. Why wasn't he all, "Claire, I didn't want to hurt your feelings... but I liked Massie a lot," or something! Did he have to say it this way? "That's all you can say?" Claire asked. What about 'sorry?' Using people was so low! Claire wondered if this was how Josh felt when she was so mean to him after she wanted Cam back.

"Claire, I don't get you," Derrington said, "I didn't know you were like this."

"Well, I am," Claire said, instead of screaming, "Of course I'm like this right now! You expect me to be happy about you using me? And then treating me like dirt?" Claire watched Derrington shake his head in dislike and she felt so bad she wanted to slap him. "I liked you so much, Derrington," Claire said.

"Yeah?" Derrington asked, "Well, I liked you too."

The bell rang. Claire looked dejectedly at her lock and began spinning it randomly. Derrington reached over, grabbed it, and asked, "What's your combo?"

"...4, 9, 13," Claire whispered. He spun it and then it snapped open easily.

Derrington smiled crookedly, like he was super hurt and trying to hide it as he said, "You need me."

"You're the one who needs me!" Claire wanted to scream, "You're the one who frikkin used me to get your girl! Why are you being so nice now? Interested in Alicia now instead of Massie or something? That's why you're being nice, isn't it? Because you want me kissing you and everything again to get your hands on some other A-list girl! You really think I'm going to fall for you all over again?" She shook her head instead of saying all that. "I'm not stupid, you know," Claire said, and ran down the hall to her classroom.

"I didn't say you were stupid!" Derrington said.

And Derrington didn't understand why Claire was upset. And Claire didn't understand why Derrington was upset.

* * *

Claire was not in a good mood as she sat down. Massie walked over to her hesitantly, and put a hand on Claire's shoulder. "You okay?" 

Claire said, "I'm fine," but it came out, "M'fi," instead. She put her head on her arms so you couldn't see her face. Massie went to sit in her own seat, trying not to look back at Claire.

"Why are you talking to Kuh-laire for?" Alicia asked, curling her lips at Claire.

"Um, I couldn't find my Citrus Tang, my newest Glossip Girl flavor," Massie invented an excuse quickly, "and I thought she stole it. So I went to ask her... I think she's hiding her face because she's wearing it and she doesn't want me to smell it or I'll find out. If she doesn't give it back soon, I'm SO getting the police to investigate the guesthouse to search for it!"

Kristen giggled, "For lip gloss?"

"It's not just any lip gloss!" Massie declared, "It's lip gloss flavor #44! 4 is my lucky number and it was my 4th favorite lip gloss. Which must mean something! Luck! Also, the whole PC is made up of _four_ gah-orgeous girls!" Massie was glad her friends totally fell for her reason. "See? 4 _is_ luck."

"Ew, if Kuh-laire used it already," Dylan said, making a face at Claire, "then you shouldn't want it back!! It'll probably make fungus grow on your lips!"

"What a waste of luck!" Kristen commented, "Whatever. She can't get luck no matter how much of that lip gloss she has."

"So you heard already??" Alicia asked, amazed.

"Heard what?" Kristen asked.

"Heard what?" echoed Dylan and Massie.

"So you didn't hear," Alicia teased them, "Welllll... word got around that Derrington dumped Kuh-laire. That's why she's so sad, see?"

"Mmmhmm, I knew already," Massie snickered, "Because... Guess who was behind it?"

"You?!" Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen said all together.

Massie giggled, "Yeah. I was going to tell you guys about it but it totally slipped my mind." The truth was, she didn't tell them in case the plan hadn't worked.

"Wow, Massie-termind plan!" Kristen commented.

"Massie-termind!" Massie said, clapped, "New term!" (Note: for those who don't get it: Mastermind, Massie-termind... if it's stupid, sue me! Yay I've always wanted to say that! OK, I'm going stop being a dorkball now...)

"Claire is probably miserable now," Dylan cackled.

Massie waited for the wave of triumph to hit her.

It didn't come.

* * *

Cam tapped Claire on the shoulder, but Claire ignored him. He totally used Massie. He and Derrington probably thought it was funny, using girls. They probably had conversations like, "Hey, Cam, I'm going out with Claire to make Massie jealous," and "Really? No way! I'm going with _Massie_ to make _Claire_ jealous," "Haha, we're so bad!" It made Claire dizzy just thinking about it. Maybe she really should've had a boy fast. Yes, now Claire promised herself she would not be with any guy (except her dad and Tod, plus Isaac) until she got over Derrington and Cam. 

Claire rushed out to meet Massie in the Range Rover. Massie had promised her a ride. Claire walked to the Range Rover, but then she saw the PC all look at her and wave mockingly as the Range Rover drove off without her. They just left her to walk home from school, and Claire heard bursts of laughter coming from the open car windows. Massie stuck her head out the window and spit her gum out. Claire gasped as it hit her on the sleeve. She flicked it off.

Massie didn't mean to make up with her. She was just playing with her all along.

Claire walked towards home, sighing heavily. She tried to look for a bright side and saw the yellow sun, "At least... it's a nice day outside."

Right when that thought popped in her head, thunder rumbled, and the sky grew dark. "I just jinxed myself!" Claire said. The gray, lifeless clouds hid the sun and poured a flood on Claire, as if Massie paid them to do that. The sky blinked with lightning and she saw a crack of light against the grayness.

"What did I ever do to _you_?" Claire screamed at the sky.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a place to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend_

_There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

Her wet bangs stuck to her forehead and she tried to wipe away water from her face. Her face grew pale from the cold while her cheeks and nose grew pink from the cold. She hugged herself. A car that passed by evilly ran over the puddle next to the sidewalk so the water jumped to her. "Aaah!" Claire screamed.

She slipped and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the fall.

Then someone caught her.

Claire turned around and looked into two different colored eyes. "Cam."

"Are you okay?" Cam asked, and Claire had to hug him.

"I am," Claire smiled, "because you caught me."

_And I never believed fairy tales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
And now that I've found you  
and now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine in you_

_Showed me a world I've never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

"Claire...," Cam said, and Claire could feel that he was breathing heavily, "Didn't you hear me call you? I was running to you for the whole time."

"You were?" Claire asked, "I didn't hear."

"Claire, I'm sorry," Cam said.

"For what??" Claire asked, sincerely.

"For breaking you and Derrington up," Cam said, looking terrible.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, "It's not your fault!"

"Yeah it is," Cam insisted, "I'm the one that went to you to last night. I should've just left-"

"That has nothing to do with it," Claire said, "We broke up because we were never really together. He used me to get Massie. That's all. It has nothing to do with you. But I'm so over him."

Cam realized that Claire had the entirely wrong idea about what went wrong between her and Derrington. Cam knew it was because of the kissing picture with him and Claire. He considered telling her the truth of what really happened, but then what? Claire would go, "Oh, my God, I have to say sorry to him!" And then she would leave Cam for Derrick again, and Cam didn't want that. So Cam didn't say anything. He instead just put his head next to Claire's cheek.

Claire laughed as his hair tickled her. She threw off her jacket and left it in the rain. The rain didn't feel so bad any more. It was ugly anyway, and she had other jackets at home. She held Cam's hand as she jumped in puddles. It felt good. Everything seemed alright for that moment. Cam looked at her as if she was crazy for a second and then started chasing her, laughing. She twirled as she opened her mouth to drink the rain. He grabbed her from behind and picked her up.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Claire asked as she hugged his neck.

"You don't want to get your jeans too wet," Cam made up a lame excuse.

Claire giggled, "You're right, Prince Charming." She swayed her legs back and forth to make it harder to keep his balance while carrying her. Cam pretended it was no big deal, and Claire laughed again. Thunder boomed again, but it was music to Claire's ears. But she pretended to be scared anyway and snuggled in Cam's chest. "You're so warm," she said.

She knew that he wouldn't want to carry her for the entire walk home, so she put her feet on the ground and walked alongside him. Cam shyly held her hand and Claire smiled peacefully. She was afraid of doing anything else because it might make her wake up and see that it was just a dream.

Then they got to the front of their house. Cam stared at her uncertainly as if he wanted kiss her... but he wasn't sure. Claire was secretly wondering the same thing. Like it was natural for a guy and girl to have a good bye kiss after the guy walking the girl home... but for some reason, it seemed totally wrong to break up with a guy and then two seconds later kiss his friend. That didn't sound right. But Cam was thinking something else. It's just that... Cam knew that Claire wouldn't be all over him right now if she knew that Derrick and her broke up over Massie's trick. But Cam didn't want to tell her that. It'll ruin everything, even if he should. He had Claire now, why give a reason for her to leave him again?

But all's fair in love and war... Right?

Right???

Cam was going forward, and slowly closing his eyes. Claire was trapped again. Was she supposed to push him away? That'll be so mean after he'd been so sweet to her when she was so down. But Derrington... No! He used you, Claire, why are you thinking of that stupid boy?? Claire decided to go ahead and kiss Cam. Stop thinking about Derrington the user, Claire! Claire grabbed Cam roughly by sweater and pulled him right onto her. He didn't seem to notice. Claire started to feel like she was somewhere warm, even though it was raining. Massie watched them make out right before her eyes!

Massie glared at them through her window and scowled. "Grr, she's back with Cam." She tapped her finger on her chin. "Sure, Derrington is single and gives me a chance to get him, but I need Claire emo. You know what I think goes good on her, Bean?" Bean woofed, and Massie nodded. "Right. I think she'd look good in humiliation too!" Massie impulsively threw open the window and didn't care if her face got wet. She shrieked, "Get a room!"

Massie was pleasured as she saw Cam and Claire both look up at her. Cam laughed for real and Claire turned red. Massie made big kissy faces, shaking her head, and Bean yapped at them. Massie proudly looked at her dog and said, "You tell them off, Bean!"

Massie closed the window and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. Bean jumped up on her own miniature bed and held her nose up in the air, wearing the same exact haughty expression as Massie's. "Bean, I cannot think about Claire all the time. I have to think of Derrick too. Flirts **in**, Avengers **out**! Or maybe I can do both!"

* * *

**Anyway, the lyrics I used for this fic is "Once Upon a Broken Heart," by the Beu Sisters. It's awesome you HAVE to listen to it! Go to youtube and see one of the videos, it's not a well-known song so it might not be on Limewire or whatever.**

**The song I used in the other chapter was 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. )**

**I don't know why I'm using songs. I think it's because whenever I write, I imagine my story in a movie and you know how in movies there are background music? Yeah, so I'm using the background music I imagine it with. )**


	8. Liar

**Okay, lots of cool people reviewing!  
I guess I should reply to some of them, like cristi03 told me to!  
So here:**

**To Miss Universe: Okay, I'm just writing whatever comes to my head, so I don't know if it'll be Massington in the end. You'll have to wait and see. But maybe you should read another story because I'll feel bad if it never becomes a Massington and there you are, reading so hopeful to get one. ( Sorry. But there are many Massington fics out there.**

**To TwilightNewMoonEclipseYA..., toriadore, southsidegal94, Xx-Inukat-xX && everyone else (if I missed anyone) who asked what the pairing would be in the end: Truth is, I don't know. I'm just having fun with this. This is my first fanfic I can't believe so many people like it! Lol, and you know what? Even if I knew how the ending would be in the end I wouldn't tell you! Because I'm bad like that.**

**To KarleyBoB: Thanks but I don't want a beta even if I need one. I don't know why. It's better with its imperfections! **

**To ELO && lovestoryjunkie: omg, sorry for making you mad with the "updating but not really updating" thing.. just that I was mad at this stupid mistake I made in one of the chapters and I had to fix it or it'll bother me forever!**

**To cristi03: you're cool. How's that for a reply? **

**Oh my God, I can't believe so many people like Clairington! ) That's so cool! Do some people still like Clam out there? Hmm..**

**_IMPORTANT: Oh yeah-- one of my BFFs here wrote a story: Clique in Titanic! Her username isssss- jawxpopperxeyepopper It's a must-read! Hehe_**

**To those who reading this: Thanks so much!!!**

**

* * *

**Derrick watched the back of Claire's blonde head. Funny. He never thought Claire was the type to cheat..., and still couldn't totally believe she had gone behind his back like that. He still couldn't. She was a sweet totally innocent girl who only fought when you messed with her first... and even then she's still forgiving enough. So it sort of made him feel like it was all totally his fault... like their breaking up was all him. But it wasn't. 

Cam was looking at Claire too, and Claire looked like she was in another world. Then she seemed to snap out of it and smiled warmly at Cam, but it looked fake. Cam couldn't think of what to do. He already guessed who she was thinking about... Derrick. Or "Derrington," as she so fondly liked to call him.

"Why can't she just forget him?" Cam thought, frustrated.

"What can't I just forget him?" Claire echoed, looking back at Derrington.

Derrington and Claire both were caught in eye contact and while she turned away, he kept his gaze on her. Cam felt guilty... but at the same time he felt upset himself... because it looked like it was too late for him and Claire to become again. Still. He wanted Claire to be happy, and he didn't seem like the guy to be able to do it.

_If I don't tell Claire about Derrick, then neither of us would be happy...but if I do tell, at least Claire would be happy._ Grr, listen to him, he sounds like some kind of those cliche dramas that preteens go crazy for.

Cam swallowed, and Claire asked, "Cam, you... okay? Is something wrong?" she asked the guys' most hated question... according to "ESP".

"Everything," Cam whispered. And then he bit his lower lip, unable to believe that actually left his mouth.

"Everything?" Claire asked, looking worried, "Look, if you're only going out with me because you feel sorry for me or something, I totally get it. You don't have to pretend. I think it's better-"

"No, it's not that..." Cam reassured, sighing, "It's just... never mind. Just something going on at home. Don't want to talk about it."

Claire sighed back, not sure why she was feeling so down. Did she like Derrick that much? Was he so special to her? Was he? No, Claire wished. But the real answer? Honestly, truthfully, totally, Derrington was something special. Not just special. Something... more. "You're okay?"

Cam mumbled, "Forget it."

_Was it about Massie? Maybe Cam had been using me to get back with Massie too..._ Claire wondered, feeling all the energy drain out of her. Suddenly, when Massie sneezed the word, "Slut," at her, she turned a little sick. Claire raised her hand, standing up, and with a trembling voice she asked, "Can I please go to the... bathroom?"

"Sure," the teacher smiled.

"Me too," Derrington suddenly said, glancing at her, as if pleading something.

"Yeah, and can I too?" Massie exclaimed, desperately, slamming her hands on her desk. Derrington and Claire both rolled their eyes. They both knew they were thinking the same, "How pathetic!"

"My, my, aren't we having bladder problems today?" the teacher said, "But I was not born yesterday. If you three want to cut class and hang out together you must think of another trick." The class laughed. Cam stayed silent.

"But!" Claire persisted, near tears, "I really need to go!"

"Fine, but just you," the teacher allowed, nodding and signing a pass.

"Thanks," Claire looked down as she passed Derrington. She didn't want to know why Derrington wanted to follow her.

* * *

Claire looked at herself in the sink. "Claire Lyons, sincerely promise yourself and I that you will completely forbid yourself from coming in any contact (physical, virtual, verbal, etc.) with anything with testicles (excluding your brother and Dad) or else you will be severely punished with harsh heart breaks and endless sleepless nights of tears!" She wanted to make it sound like she was signing some official lawful contract or something. So she'd keep her promise. Boys were totally starting to make her tired. She didn't get why she thought Derrington was so great, when he used her, and she didn't get why whenever she was with Derrington, she missed Cam and whenever she was with Cam, she missed Derrington. Why couldn't she just be happy for once? 

"If I was a twin, I wouldn't have this problem," Claire ridiculously thought. Yeah. Then one twin would be with two eye-colored Cam and the other twin with butt-shaking Derrington. How totally cute. Claire giggled at herself at the stupid thought.

Wow. She actually laughed. And then the laughter turned into little sniffles and then they turned to tears. She wasn't a slut. She was just totally confused. Anyone who was fought over by two totally adorable boys would be! And Massie totally had no right to call her a slut when she was the one who lost Derrington by going goo-goo eyed over Chris Abeley and then running right back to Derrington. What a stupid girl!

She heard the bell ring and tried to wipe her tears. She glared at the mirror and said, "You look terrible. Straighten up. You aren't a slut, and Massie is a stupid-"

The door opened and Claire turned to see...

"Derrington?!" Claire said, surprised. She felt like she was dreaming, for some reason, like this was exactly what she wanted all her life and it was coming true.

"Yeah..., it's me," Derrington said softly, the way people would talk to sleeping newborns.

"Oh, my God," Claire groaned, hitting herself on the forehead, "Please don't tell me: Am I in the boy's bathroom again? Because I totally have to stop doing that before someone actually-"

"No... this is... the girl's bathroom," Derrington mumbled. Claire saw his face getting red.

He went in the girl's bathroom? What for? Did he think Massie would be here? It couldn't be because of Claire, could it? Why did he look so cute blushing? How come Claire couldn't have him? How could someone so mean be so cute?

"Why are you doing this?!" Claire broke down, "Who do you think you are?! Don't you think it's hard enough trying to stay away from you without you doing this? I know that you-"

"Why are you trying to stay away from me?" Derrington demanded, "What did I do wrong that made you hate me so much? We can talk about it. We're _going_ to talk about it. Because you know what, Claire? I dared to go where no man has gone before!" Claire bit her lip to try not to laugh. "All for you! So you aren't going to try to stay away from me!"

"That's too bad, because I'm so out of here," Claire said, going toward the door. Derrington blocked it swiftly. Claire should have seen that coming since he was an awesome goalie.

"No," Derrington asked, "you're not going anywhere. What's up with you? I thought we were cool together! It's like you were PMSing or something! Before we were perfect and then you go off with Cammy-wammy and then I don't know what happened but you-"

"What else did you expect?" Claire asked, sort of grossed out that he even knew what PMS was, "I know that you did everything for Massie!"

"Why do you keep thinking I like Massie so much? I don't know what the hell I ever saw in her! She's so immature, she needs to get out of school and go to day care! I hate how she's so PMSy all the-"

"If you say PMS one more time-!"

"-you'll kiss me?" Derrington finished the sentence for her, grinning slyly, "Okay. PMS! PMS! PMS!"

Claire found it hard not to smile and cry and hug him... but she wouldn't. "This isn't funny, okay-"

"I see you smile, Claire," Derrington smirked, putting his finger on her lips, "See?" Claire wondered why it was so hard to stay mad at him and then she saw his goofy but sweet puppy dog eyes and his shaggy blonde hair and... everything and she didn't need to wonder anymore. "Don't try to hide it. You're madly in love with me."

Claire rolled her eyes, forced herself not to giggle, and said, "Yeah... right." She was lying

"Oh, wait, never mind, it's precious Cam, not me," Derrington bitterly said.

"Hey, what about your _precious_ Massie?" Claire pointed out, totally ready to get angry again.

"_What_ about Massie?" Derrington asked, totally confused and frustrated, "How could I like Massie? She's so-! Where did you get that from? Who told you that?"

"Don't even try to fake it," Claire said, "Just because it's almost impossible to be mad at you," Derrington smiled huge here, "doesn't mean I won't try!" She crossed her arms. "I know all about it. This is pointless."

"Look, he's telling the truth." _Who was that?_

Cam. It was Cam. Claire felt overwhelmed by... something. Great. Two boys actually went to her in a girl's bathroom. For her? Why? This couldn't be happening. This does not look right whichever way you look at it. "Cam, don't get into this," she said.

"But it's true, Claire," Cam insisted, "Look, I really... I should have told you earlier... but Massie showed Derrington a picture. Of... you know? That time? When you hit me with a helmet."

"...She did?" Claire asked, faintly.

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Derrington asked.

"Massie told me you used me to get to her," Claire explained, suddenly having a shivery feeling- the feeling she always gets whenever she saw Massie's evil V shaped, Grinch smile. She saw it right now, in her mind.

Cam looked pale, and he said, "Now you two know, so I guess you guys should just work it out and get back together-"

"You should've told before!" Derrington said, "Why didn't you tell us-" And then he stopped. He and Claire realized the reason why he would've kept it a secret.

"Look, I'm sorry for this," Cam said, "I messed up again."

"Cam," Claire whispered, but Derrington or Cam didn't hear her.

**

* * *

**

**Whoa... I was just reading over my chapters out of boredom... and I realize I use "totally" wayyy too much! How embarrassing. I must go on a "totally" diet. If I totally use "totally" one more time I totally will totally kill myself totally.  
Totally.  
OK, JK, I will seriously not use "totally" anymore. If in the next chapter, I use "totally," tell me, okay?**

**So... read "Clique in Titanic by jawxdropperxeyexpopper now, k? Please? For moi??**


	9. Smile for the Camera

**Clairington or Clam? Make up your mind. ****But then again, I sort of chose already. Hahah.**

_If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music_  
-P!nk

* * *

There was a flash of light. Claire, Cam, and Derrington turned to see Massie with a camera, smiling sweetly as if this was perfectly normal.

"Okay, all we need is Nikki and the rest of the PC in this bathroom and we'd have everyone!" Claire snapped, crossing her arms.

"What'd you take a picture for, Block?" Derrington asked. Wicked Witch of Westchester...

"For fun," Massie shrugged. And then she pretended to look guilty. It could be her last chance to win Derrick over. "...And... Derrick, I mean, um, Derrington ...I'm really very sorry about showing you those pictures. Like, it was so wrong. It's true, Claire moved away from Cam at the last second and they didn't kiss, I admit it, but," she sighed, as if she was about to cry, "I... wanted you SO much. The pain of losing you was unbearable and I wanted you very badly. Forgive me?" Massie tried to look cute, like Claire.

Massie did not look cute. She looked like a before-rehab-Britney-Spears wannabe, wearing so much make up and looking faker than ever, except evil. Derrington hated her for trying to pull a Claire-appearance in order for him to forgive her. "Don't even try, Block!" Derrington sneered. Block. He always called her Block.. but now it seemed so harsh sounding. Massie was fuming. Why hadn't it worked? Her looks were supposed to win him over! She always prided on herself being pretty... wasn't she pretty?!

"Whatever!" Massie hissed, "You guys are fighting over a total, genuine, one-of-a-kind 100 percent LBR. How pathetic is that? Derrington, face it, you aren't anything special. Claire the LBR can't choose between you the baby and Cam the freak. Isn't it obvious she's only not choosing yet because she wants you guys to be all over her?"

"That's not true!" Claire ran out of the bathroom, with a spinning head. She couldn't think straight. Why did these people have to corner her and make her feel bad for every little thing? Massie watched her run and scowled evilly. Derrington ran out of the bathroom to go after Claire. Massie stuck a thin, white leg out and tripped him. He skidded on his knees, gritting his teeth together. "What the hell?!"

Massie pretended to act shocked and sad. "Ehmagawd, I'm sorry, Derrick, you okay?" She dropped to the floor, gracefully like fainting princesses do in those movies, and grabbed his shoulder lovingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Block, go away!" He watched Claire hurry down the stairs.

"Gawd, I'm trying to be nice here, you are SO _immature_," Massie snapped, "If Claire really liked you she would've picked you already, stop being so desperate."

"You're the one who tripped me so you can talk to me!" Derrington pointed out, "If that's not desperate, then I don't know what is." What an idiot.

"Fine!" Massie smiled wickedly, and she took out the camera, "But you'll regret running over to your one and only, Claire. Remember that picture I just took?"

"Uh, yeah?" Derrington said, uncertain where this was going but having a really scary premonition.

"It's a photo of all of you in one bathroom," Massie said, torturing him with clues, "'Hanging out'. Possibly doing something... not in the school rules?"

"Uh, you know we didn't do anything like that," Derrington said, feeling a little bit relieved. He had thought Massie had a plan.

"Yeah, but Principal Burns doesn't," Massie pointed out, "If I show this to her and tell her of this scandalous _threesome_ you guys had, she'd _suspend_ you. She'd suspend Claire too. It'll be all _your _fault she's in trouble and she'd _hate_ you forever." Derrington forgot how to breathe. "And then, guess what? Claire will have the reputation of a prostitute, a Nina times a thousand. Everyone would be talking shit about her and no one would be her friend. And all because you stupidly chased her to the girl's bathroom. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Big mistake, isn't it? ALL your fault!" She snapped a picture of Derrington, to add dramatic measure to her words. "The camera loves you!"

"...What do you want from me?" Derrington asked, the cold floor suddenly feeling harder.

"I want you to go out with me," Massie simply bargained, "And you won't talk to Claire."

"That's blackmail; you can't-"

"You have no say in this," Massie growled, slightly shaking the camera, "All you can do is remember: this baby is what will determine what goes on for you from now on. If you're not stupid, everything will go right for you and, more importantly, me. So if you're not stupid, you'd be my boyfriend. Deal?" She took out a smooth, perfectly manicured hand. Her nails looked like nasty blades. Derrington tried to find a way out of this. Massie impatiently huffed, "Okay, obviously you need some more convincing. Deal in 10 seconds or this goes to P. Burns. 10, 9, 8-"

"Deal..." Derrington mumbled, shaking her cold, clammy hand.

"Aww, you not only have the looks and skills, you have the smarts too," Massie giggled, with a wink. She kissed him on the cheek, and Derrington tried not to cringe at her slimy lip gloss smearing against his cheek. "Oh, and if you 'secretly' tell Claire or anyone else about this plan, I will find out. And when I find out all hell will break loose. Just in case you were thinking of doing that." Derrington shuddered. She read his mind. "See you later, _honey_!"

* * *

Massie turned and went to Cam this time. Cam looked depressed... and Massie put on a little pout. "Isn't it unfair we can't ever get who we want? It's always like that, isn't it? You lose your girlfriend ( in my case, boyfriend) to your best friend... I think you understand how that feels. You'd be willing to do anything for your pwecious wittle ClaireBear, wouldn't you?"

"...Yeah...," Cam murmured to the floor.

"I totally understand that," Massie fake-sympathized, "I'd do ANYTHING for Derrick."

"Massie, you're the last person I want to talk to," Cam said, closing his eyes as if that'll make her disappear. Too bad it didn't work. He walked out of the bathroom to get away from her.

Massie stepped out like a runway model. "Not so fast, Freak!" She snapped her fingers and showed him his camera. "You see this little beauty?"

"Uh... nice camera?" Cam said sarcastically, wondering what she could be getting at, "I don't want to waste time, Massie..."

"You won't be wasting time," Massie snickered, "In fact..." She threatened him the same way she had threatened Derrington and made sure he wouldn't tell anyone else about it. Only Cam didn't have to be her boyfriend (lucky Cam), he had to ignore Claire and pretend to fall deep in love with Massie and pretend to fight against Derrington for Massie (not-so-lucky Cam).

"Isn't it all turning out to be a good ending?" Massie asked, batting her eyelashes in a way that Cam could practically feel tornado winds from it. It looked like she was suffering some kind of eye disease.

"Why are you doing this?" Cam asked. That melted Massie's heart a little. A liiiiiittle bit. Because she couldn't believe Cam had to ask 'why'. He really didn't get how it was like in the real high school world. Derrick understood it perfectly... but Claire and Cam, both innocent victims of Massie's little game, did not. They didn't see why anyone could find the reason to be so bitchy.

"Avengement, my dear Cam," Massie said, changing Sherlock's "Elementary, my dear Watson," to her own quote that'll one day probably be famous. Then she shook her head slowly. "You know, I feel super bad about doing this."

"That's a lie," Cam said, feeling angry.

"You're right!" Massie snapped, smirking, "You know... you're smart. For a freak."

* * *

"Mmhmm," Massie was saying to her PC members, "Derrick just came running back to me! Turns out he only went after Claire for.. _me_! You know, to make me jealous. It sort of worked, so we're back together now! Isn't that just cute??" She giggled, looking back at Derrington, who was with his soccer buddies. She snapped her fingers, signaling Derrington to come to her.

Derrington reluctantly came with a grimace, and Massie laughed like a drunk. He didn't say anything, and Massie kicked him hard to get him to do something. "Hi... uh... sweetie," Derrick murmured, looking like he was in a bad mood. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan exchanged glances.

"Heyyyy!" Massie laughed, twirling her fingers in Derrington's hand, "Is anything wrong?" Derrington pulled his hand away.

"Everything's perfect," Derrington growled with unmistakeable sarcasm. Massie pinched his hand and leaned over, putting her face close to his. This was not working well. He was supposed to be really acting like he wanted to be with her forever, and the PC was supposed to fall for it, and Massie was supposed to be cool. Not happening. But it's all Derrick's fault.

Massie whispered in his ear, half-closing her eyes, "You better do better than that, or in two secs, I'd have Claire suspended and put her name to shame." To the rest of the PC she looked like she was saying something naughty and seductive in his ear. Perfect.

"Massie, it's been too long since... since...," Derrick said, his mouth stretched into a grin that didn't feel like it was on his face. But it looked real. Now Massie's plan, Operation Massington Make Up was on! Right now it'll feel as if she was forcing him to hang out with her but soon he'd remember how not immature and fun she was and would fall for her all over again.

"Since we kissed?" Massie finished, her smile in a freaky V again.

Derrington was about to back away and go, "Uh... that's not what I had in mind," but he didn't. For Claire. Derrington snuck a peek behind him to see Claire sitting at a lunch table with Layne, Meena, and Heather. She looked... sunny. Like nothing was wrong in the world. Like she wasn't in danger of suspicion. Like she didn't care about anything. Suddenly something cold and hard like ice gripped him by the chest of his shirt. It as Massie. She noticed him watching Claire and she wasn't having any of that! She pulled him to her face and said, "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes," Derrick hissed. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

And she pressed her lips hungrily on his as he tried not to gag.

* * *

Claire had seen Derrick turn back at her... but she had pretended to be having the time of her life. She hoped it worked. But then again... he probably didn't even care. Massie Block had somehow magically put some kind of love spell on him and he fell head over heels for her. Claire sighed, and Layne noticed. Layne waved a hand in front of her. "Earth to Claire!"

"What?" Claire said, still a little dazed.

"Gosh, Derrick is not worth going zombie headed for!" Layne said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sure if you're the right person to get dependable opinions on guys," Claire smirked, "Considering you went out with some guy who wore make up. Bad make up, too."

"Hey, no fair, that was months ago!" Layne exclaimed, "Things have changed."

"...They sure have," Claire agreed, sadly.

"I bet I can take your mind off of Cammy and Dewwington," Layne squeaked, shoving a Starburst in her mouth, with its wrapper still on.

"Ew, you're going to eat the wrapper!?" Claire asked, as if Layne had just swallowed a sword.

"No," Layne said, winking "People says if you can take the wrapper off a Starbursts with your mouth without your hands, you're a good kisser!"

"Isn't it tying a knot on a cherry stem?" Claire asked, grabbing a Starbursts to try anyway. Admittedly, she was getting her mind off Derrington and Cam.

* * *

Claire, with the Starbursts still in her mouth, lined up for lunch and when she got her tray full, she headed back for her table. She actually unwrapped the Starbursts! "Yessss," Claire whispered to herself. A girl looked at her strangely. Claire blushed. She had to learn to keep her thoughts inside!

Claire headed back to her table, when someone hooked a foot to her ankle, making her fall onto her lunch! Claire felt salad and a sandwich squish dressing and mayonnaise on her chest. People laughed so hard at her and some people's milk dribbled out of their noses!

Giggling, Massie and her crew stood over her, with Derrick and Cam. Massie held out a hand. "My bad, Claire, you need help?"

Claire ignored her hand but Massie grabbed her anyway and pulled her hard so she slipped on the mess. Massie snapped her finger. Derrick and Cam laughed, but it sounded forced to everyone but Claire. Claire gulped her tears back. Don't cry. They aren't worth it. Claire grabbed a bread, scrunched it up in crumbs and threw it at Massie, who went "ew," and laughed.

Claire went up to Derrick and Cam and said, "I thought you guys were better than this!"

...And they were. But how do they tell her??


	10. Payback

* * *

Massie wondered how she was gifted with beauty, wits, wealth, status, and so much and envy... and yet she was the one who actually had to force/threaten/blackmail people into going all over her and Claire was the one who was just herself and got guys falling for her. It made no sense. Something as wrong with the balance of nature that is Westchester and Massie felt like she was the perfect one to fix it.

Claire was wondering too, wondering why Cam and Derrick were being like this. Were they that mad that she hadn't chosen which? What would Massie do? Layne, Meena, and Heather were helping her wipe the gunk off her shirt. Claire looked back as Cam and Derrick laughed hoarsely at her. Some stupid LBR named Caitlyn R came up to her and asked, "Hey, didn't you and Derrick go out?"

"Yeah, but that was light years ago," Claire said, waving her hand like it was just a bad smell, "I'm.. into another guy now. And Derrick is with Massie."

"Oh, too bad, you and Derrick looked cute together." And with that, nerdy little Caitlyn just left.

Claire sighed, and Layne's eyebrows scrunched together. "Life is not all about boys, Claire," Layne firmly lectured, like that would make Claire feel all better.

"I know that, but," Claire swallowed, "but I liked them. If you stopped being my friend all of a sudden, I'd feel like this too."

Massie held her head up high, although she sort of felt guilty inside. But it was all because of Claire! She practically brought it on herself. She was the one who left the PC. She was the one who stole Derrington. She was the bad one here, not Massie! Massie and the PC linked arms as they walked past Claire, with Derrick and Cam running after them.

Massie nodded at Cam, to make a move on her.

"So, uh, Massie, want to, uh, go out sometime?" Cam asked, glancing at Claire. It didn't look like she heard.

Massie stepped on his foot and urged,"_Louder_."

"Massie, you want to go out with me?" Cam said.

Massie glared at Derrick, prodding him to make a move. Derrick rolled his eyes as he said, "No way, man, Massie's mine!"

"Uh, no, she's mine!"

"No... mine!"

"Mine!"

Massie looked around frantically, hoping a crowd would start forming soon and witness thesetwo hot guys fighting over her. But no one even noticed. She knew it was because they seemed like they were talking about something stupid and boring. They sounded like bored... robots.Or something!Massie reddened, but the PC were looking at her reaction. Oh, whatever, at least the PC and Claire saw this. That's better than nothing.

But still! Seriously!

"Boys, boys, there's enough of this girl to go around," Massie smirked at Claire's face that was full of disbelief.

Claire whispered to Layne, "I wonder if they're only doing it to make me jealous so I'd pick one of them." She smacked herself on the face. "Grr! No! Stop being concieted, Claire! They like Massie, get over it, will you?"

"Claire," Layne snapped, sternly,"first: do not talk to yourself! Especially in public! Second: Derrick and Cam are not worth it."

"And third: never take the advice of a fashion no-no who went out with a make-up wearing dude," Claire added with a sharp nod, "and remember, you're the one who said you'd take both as boyfriends if you were me! You said that. You're contradicting yourself."

"Nuh-uh!" Layne snapped, shaking her head.

"Whatever," Claire sighed, "I'd really rather go out with Mr. Myner than those two anyway. It's like they're always switching places with their evil twins or something. One second everything would be fine and then all of a sudden they're totally somebody else. Somebody I'd rather not waste my time with."

"Exactly," Layne praised, raising her arms up and jumping up and down.

"I'm single and I feel free," Claire declared, sounding truer than she was.

"Who needs boys?" Layne asked, putting an arm around Claire.

Claire sighed, giving up her act, "Someone who is lesbian! I can't go on like this. I wish I can just figure outwhat I did wrong. Nothing makes sense."

* * *

Massie hooked a glossy lock of her hair behind her eyes as she half-closed her shiny eyes with a half-smile, to make it seem as if she's thinking, "Why, yes, my life is perfectly perfect, how about yours? Not that I care." That's, of course, not what was really happening. If she actually had shown any of her real emotions, her cheeks would be raging red, her little bee-stung lips would be in a furious sneer, and her tin arms would be crossed. But... you know Massie.

"What are you two doing!" Massie demanded, like some mother reprimanding her kids about breaking a vase or something, "FYI, to save Claire's rep and hergoodschool record, you have to do a little better than that!"

"Sorry," Derrington sarcastically said, "It's just that I don't like being a fake."

"Hmm," Massie said, tapping her chin as if she was thinking deeply, "I wonder, what's worse? A faker or a suspended sucker who totally trashes his precious girl's reputation?" She breathed deeply. She needed to somehow get Derrington head over heels for her again, but how, how, how! Maybe... the best way was... to be nice? "Look, you know what? I'm so over being a bitch. I'll delete the stupid pictures, okay?" She neared Derrington.

Derrington and Cam both looked at each other and Derrington went, "Seriously?" Massie felt a pain claw her inside. Was he that desperate to get away from her?

With pain came fury. She smirked, "Of course not, how fucking gullible can you two get?"

The lunch bell rang, and the three of them watched as Claire grabbed her books and strode to go out the cafeteria doors. Derrington, Cam, and Massie all felt they should do something, but of course Massie's intentions and Derrington and Cam's were completelydifferent. Massie whispered loudly, "Push! Her!"

Derrington and Cam pretended they hadn't heard."Push! Her!" Massie repeated, with a dictator-like chime to her voice. They both looked at her, since now it would be obvious they had heard. "Who? Me?" Cam asked.

"The person who trips her would be the smarter one," Massie snapped, pointingat a square bulse in her purse to indicate the camera.

Neither of them did. Massie made a snarling sound as she poke Derrington's foot so it would knock against Claire, right as she came by. Claire's book flew out of her arms and scattered all over the floor. She looked up at Derrington sadly, as if she was saying with her eyes, "How could you?" She silently collected all her books.

Massie laughed and put up her hand to high five Derrington. "Nice one, _Ricky_!" Massie hoped that her calling Derrington "Ricky" would make Claire more jealous.

Derrington and Cam just watched Claire. Derrington, out of nowhere, pleaded, "Claire, look, it wasn't me-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Derrington- I mean, Derrick... no, I mean, _Ricky_," Claire said nastily.

"Claire, you don't get it, it's not us," Cam tried too.

"Shut up!" Massie and Claire both said together, both clenching their jaws.

Cam bent down to pick up all of Claire'sbooks, and Derrington went and did the same.Clairewas so confused, she just sat on the ground, not bothering to get up.Massie stood up defiantly, with her arms stiffly at her sides, as she felt anger boiling deep inside her, rising to the surface. "That's it!" Massie snapped, "You guys think I'm just kidding about suspension? Fine! I'll be the one who gets the last laugh!" Massie marched away.

"No, Block, wait!"

Massie looked back over her shoulder. Was it real? Or had she imagined it? Had Derrington actually called after her... with longing? She thought she heard it. "You can't stop me!" Massie exclaimed, just in case he was stopping her from going to the Principal. Suddenly, she felt his hands grab hers, shooting tingles up her arm.

"Block, hear me out, okay?" Derrick said, looking straight into her eyes that Massie had to stop.

"What do you want?" Massie said, trying to look as if she could care less, but possibly look loving

"You're the only one for me," Derrick said. Massie's eyes watered as she went into his eyes. He sounded so sincere, but Massie knew she had to watch her back. She wasn't going to be made a fool of herself all over again. She closed her eyes as he touched her cheek. _Is he going to kiss me? Please say he's going to kiss me!_

"Forgive me?" Derrington asked, looking super truthful.

"Prove you're worth my forgiveness," Massie said, knowing fully this was being risky, "Something better than what you did for Claire!" She tried to act like she had never wanted him back. She tried to act like a girl who was giving her ex a second chance only because she felt sorry for him. "Something... wayyy better."

"I have something for you," Derrington offered, sounding sheepish, "It can be a start. I've hadit for youever since our break up.But... you can't see it right now. I'll put it in your purse and can you see it later... alone?" He looked pleading and Massie wanted to shove her purse to him and beg for whatever his gift was. But instead she pretended to be thinking about it and then acted like she couldn't care less.

"Fine, but fast," Massie handed her Coachpurse to him, tapping her foot.

Derrington turned her back so she wouldn't see what he put inside, and then handed the purseback to her with a cheesy smile that looked way too cute on him. As Massie took the purse, she felt a surge of power. She would be back on top again! She knew it!Massie quickly left to the girl's bathroom so she could see what it was that he had given her. She ran into the bathroom and when she saw that all the stalls were occupied, she snapped her fingers. "This is Massie, and I say you all clear out!" Luckily, everyone in the bathroom was of lower statusor age than her so they obeyed willingly.

Massie yanked the purse open as if she had a painful, gross disease and the instant cure for it was in there. She looked in it... silent. There was no gift in there. What was going on? Massie flipped the purse over and dumped the contents out, sending it all crashing on the floor. Her compact mirror broke and maybe a few other things cracked, but who cares? Everything in the purse could be replaced, even the 400 camera.

Wait... her camera! Where was it?

Massie dropped to her knees like a beggar and sifted through the make up that were all scattered on the floor from her purse, looking for her camera even though she knew it wasn't in there.

Derrington! He took her camera! There'd never been a gift! She'd been tricked! Even when she had been careful not to have been!Massie shrieked out her rage and threw the purse down in defeat.

* * *

Claire felt a smile on her lips. She, Derrington and Cam had worked everything out after they had told her what happened. It seemed so... obvious now it was all a trick. Claire felt silly. She should've known! She wished she could see Massie's face!

Claire looked up as she saw Massie coming in the classroom, just before the bell rang. If she had ever been angry, Claire couldn't have told. Any traces of rage was nonexistent in her smoothface. But Claire knew Massie better than any other person, which made her a slightly more dangerous enemy than anyone else for Massie. Claire was the one Massie had trusted, and Massie had taken it for granted that she'd never leave.

Massie knew by the smug smile on Claire that she knew perfectly that she was pissed off. Massie hated it how she could see right through her. "Wipe that smile off your face, Lyons," Massie hissed, refusing to say her first name. Claire. It sounded so innocent and vicious at the same time, like adevilish angel or an angelic devil. "Everything comes with a price, and you're going to seriously pay a big one."

"Maybe you think everything comes with a price," Claire said, giggling,"but you know what I think?" She stood up and looked at Massie straight in the eye. "The best things in life are free."

* * *

**  
****It was a little short, but forgive me?  
Anyways. I. Love. Reviews.  
I'm going to come up with better chapters soon enough so stay lovely, okay?**


	11. Beautiful Soul

**I'm in such a good mood, I decided to update superspeed.  
lovestoryjunkie says that I update in a max of three days and I saw that my last chaper was SUPER short. So I felt bad.  
All those reviewers, thanks SO much! You don't even know how totally cool you guys are!**

**

* * *

**

Massie slammed her hands on Claire's desk and demanded, "Did you just call me a bitch?" She was so loud, the whole class turned to look at the alpha in mental breakdown. "Did you?!" she asked, not caring of everyone was watching her. She didn't care at all! All Massie wanted to do was grab Claire by her twiggy little neck and wring it hard. Claire leaned away. Massie had been so loud that Claire had _felt_ her yell. Claire even smelled it, now that she thought about it. She waved away the minty scent and tried not to look distressed. Had she really drove Massie over the edge?

"Um...," Claire murmured, wondering if it would be safer to fight back or just stay silent.

"Listen, Lyons, I know that I'm a bitch!" Massie hissed, "And I won't change. Not for you. No matter how much you annoy me, I'm going to be bitchy enough that you'll regret every little thing you've done to me!" Ms. Hale didn't seem to know what to do, looking back and forth at Claire and Massie.

"And just what did I do to you, Massie?" Claire asked.

"Leave her alone, Massie!" Layne exclaimed, standing up.

"You mind your own business, Slow Layne!" Massie snapped, flashing her hand in front of Layne. She moved closer to Claire with gritting teeth and put her face right in front of her, their noses almost touched. "Remember this: I'm Massie Block and you are Claire Lyons. I win and you lose. Not the other way around. Don't think you're so high and mighty. You better watch your back! Because I meant it when I said that it's going to be hell-"

"Hey, Massie, here's your camera," Derrington appeared with the camera in his hand. He had a smirk. Massie felt resentment and admiration for him mixed together. Not only was he funny, cute, sweet, and alpha of guys, he was clever. But he had used all those charms for Kuh-laire, of all people. Why?! Derrington had tricked her, and not a moment too soon because Massie had been planning to upload that picture in her computer after school in case it would somehow get deleted.

Massie snatched the camera away and, even if she knew it wasn't there, she checked to see if he had deleted it or not. The picture was gone. Poof. Disappeared into thin air. Deleted. Bye bye, suspension! Massie threw the camera at Derrington with all her might, hoping it'll break his skull and knock some sense into him so he'll realize he was never in love with Claire, but he caught the camera swiftly in his hand as if he had been wearing a baseball glove. "Give me my camera back!" Massie ordered, stomping her foot.

"Uh... you were the one who threw it to me," Derrington replied, shrugging, and handing it back. Massie grabbed the camera and crossed her arms.

"You might've won right now, Ricky," Massie said, leaning close to his ear, "But you know what? You still haven't won Claire!" And Massie will make sure he never will. Her words comletely ruined Derrington's mood. Because Massie will make sure Derrington will not have Claire, Massie will have her! And Claire will not have Derrington, Massie will! These people were Massie's, not anyone else's. She was supposed to rule this school, who changed it? Derrington is supposed to be on his knees begging for forgiveness and Claire was supposed to be in serious tears right now and running back to her and the PC!

Claire hadn't heard what Massie said, but she nervously looked back and forth at Derrick and Massie. Derrick looked back at her, with a pained look as if Claire had said something mean about him. Claire wanted to say something but what was she supposed to tell him if she didn't even know what Massie had said? "What did you tell him?" Claire asked, annoyed.

"He's not yours, Claire, so I can say whatever I want to him," Massie snapped, hoping she can regain at least some of her pride, "I can still win him back if you don't choose him. And that means you can still lose. Big time!"

Claire froze. She was right. Every second she chose not to go with Derrington was every second of a risk she could lose him to Massie! But what about Cam?

"Um, boys and girls?" Ms. Hale attempted to sound as if she had some kind of authority, but she sounded weak, "Please sit down in your seats..." Massie shot her pinchy nose in the air and strutted over to her seat, knocking her shoulder hard against Claire as she did. Everyone else looked at each other and murmured about what just happened and slowly walked around to their desks.

Derrington wondered. Was it enough? He had saved her from suspension, from Massie, and saved Claire's reputation... Maybe Claire wanted something more. Derrington couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Claire up until just a few days ago. He wondered what she thought of him. What would it take someone like her to want be with him?

Claire and Derrington looked at each other and then turned away in a flash.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Claire sort of blushed. He was staring at her staring at him staring at her..! Wait, why was she so surprised? She knew that he liked her, and he knew that she knew. She had the same feelings, did he know that? Claire looked into his brown eyes; the color of the soft dirt he kicked up as he made that amazing goal in soccer, the color of bittersweet chocolate, the color of... whatever, his eyes can be hideously purple with orange polka dots and green stripes for all she cared, he was just gorgeous because of the way he was inside.

_You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Cam sighed and tried to take it all in. Claire was happy if she was with Derrick, happier than when she was with Cam, and maybe he should accept that fact.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

Maybe later, he'd have a chance with her again. But for now, it was Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington... Massie shot daggers at them. Derrington dared himself to wink at Claire, to let her know he saw her staring back, and when he did, Claire broke into a soft smile. A beaming, yet modest smile, that fit Claire perfectly. She absent-mindedly scrawled on her desk CL and DH 4ever. Ew, how elementary can she get?

But that was what it was like, wasn't it? When you're in La La Land, you act stupid.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

Derrington leaned over to see what she had written on her desk, and she put a hand over it, giggling. "What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

"It's, uh, nothing?" Claire said, biting her lower lip.

"Or... it's a fluffy confession for your undying desire and love for moi?" Derrington asked mischievously.

"Uh, yeah?" Claire answered, feeling red bloom over her cheeks, "Maybe?"

"So why don't you let me see?"

"Uh...I'm not finished with it," Claire said, erasing it.

"You erased it?" Derrington

"Well, there are just... some things that words can't really say...," Claire timidly said, shrugging one shoulder.

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

"Shut the hell up, you two," Massie felt like screaming. But she couldn't. Because then everyone will think she is a wild animal, and that would be bad... because she isn't. She hoped she wasn't. But she just might turn into one if those two don't stop their little flirting. Right. In. Front. Of. Her. How dare they!?

Brunette and blonde couples were classier, didn't Derrington know that? She watched as Derrington and Claire, two blondes, connect in a way she couldn't see. Two blondes. A literally Golden couple. Like they had been meant for each other.

Ew, Massie thought.

Looks like Operation: Massington Makeup is over... or is it? Massie didn't want to give up, but she's tried everything. She snagged Cam to make Derrington jealous, she tricked Derrington into thinking Claire had cheated on him, and she even blackmailed Derrington into going out with her!? What more did it take?

Or. Maybe. As much as she hated to admit... the only way she'd ever get Derrington back was to...

...be Claire.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

**

* * *

Song is "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. I know it's old but you have to admit, Jesse is charming!  
I imagine Derrick to be like Jesse McCartney, with brown eyes! Jesse has blue..**

**Did anyone watch Shutter? I love horror movies so if anyone watched it, tell me if it's good because other scary movies I've recently watched, like Cloverfield and One Missed Call sucked. Seriously. But something tells me Clique fans wouldn't really be into horror movies anyway? I am, though, so IDK.**

**Did I just use chatspeak? Shoot me.**

**I'm so psyched we have a three day weekend. :)**

**So. Review.**

**No. This is not the ending, unless people want it to be the ending. What do you suggest?? Clam? Clairington? Clammington? -sigh- Clairington is cute!! -insert billions of more annoying bold exclamation points here-**

**Maybe Massington or Cassie? (that's a joke, no off to Massie-chists) Oh, and did everyone know it's really Derek and not Derrick? Why did Lisi spell it like that? Derrick. Derek. Derrick. Derek. Eh- Derrick.**


	12. Clairington

**Let's skip a few years into the future!!**

8th Grade Valentine's Dance:

* * *

Massie Block sees Claire Lyons's pretty blue eyes twinkle brighter than her Tiffany & Co heart necklace.

And that's really saying something, because it's sterling silver.

Normally the sparkle in Claire's eyes wouldn't have bothered Massie, but it's more the reason that they are twinkling is what irritates Massie. "I see him, Massie!!" Claire says.

"Yay," Massie cheers, sarcastically.

Claire doesn't hear her, as she leaves. Just like that, she just walks off, completely indifferent to what the alpha has to say. She doesn't bite her nails and she doesn't look down as she strides forward. Massie and Claire had made up a long time ago in the middle of summer, but Claire had never returned to the Pretty Committee or wanted to, and Massie had never asked, because she knew the answer. Claire remains as independent as she had become during the end of 7th grade. So much has changed. Massie was still alpha, still "perfect", still better looking, but Claire was... happier.

_I dont need you anymore  
and dont you know that.._

You were the one that made me strong,  
you made me stand up on my own  
with every cruel intention you helped me find my  
independence

Massie resents her.

Well, not really resent _her _exactly . But resent her for what she has... that Massie doesn't. Of course it wouldn't be money, style or clothes. It was something that made all those three things not matter much. It wasn't even an it. It was a _he_.

And of course everyone knows who we're talking about.

Claire wraps her slender arms around Derrington's neck and pecks his slightly blushing cheek, and he rubs the back of his neck as he shyly smiles at her. Massie gazes at him, her former, last-year boyfriend, leaning forward to put his pretty little lips near Claire's ear. Massie is concentrating on them so hard that she could actually read Derrington's lips from a good five feet away. He says, "Let's dance." Massie wonders in irritation why the hell that needed to be whispered.

Claire bites a corner of her lips, which made her more unintentionally attractive. Massie absently tries it out, wondering if she looks as hot when she does it. Probably. But Derrington wouldn't care if Massie was Venus, the goddess of beauty herself. His eyes wouldn't leave Claire. She was the one he wanted and he was the one she wanted. Classic happily-ever-after.

"But what about me??" Massie wonders, regretting so much right now, "What about.. _my_ happy ending?" She has a gorgeous red dress on, her brunette waves are sheer beauty, has girls worshipping her, and has an alpha level 9th grader as a date for the dance. So why? Why is this envy so strong? "I'm happier," Massie tries to convince herself. It doesn't work.

_Thinking back on how you changed me  
everytime you tried to put me down  
and even though it really hurt me  
underneath, myself is what i found_

Claire rocks side to side along with the beat of the music in her strappy heels, obviously enjoying her time. Derrick glances down at the killer heels and asks, "Don't those hurt to dance in?"

"Actually, now that you mention it," Claire replies, wincing as her sole feels sore, "Yeah. Cramping! Oww." She kicks up her foot and loosens the straps of her heels. The shoes sleekly slides off her foot.

"What are you doing?" Derrick asks, amused as Claire shakes off her heels. They clatter dejectedly on the floor, and Massie watches in horror. Isn't Claire embarrassed? Massie waits for Claire to look around to see if anyone was giving her weird looks, but Claire is oblivious to what anyone else thinks of her. Claire doesn't care what people think about her. Massie cares; it's just that no one knows that.

"I think I can dance better barefoot," Claire giggles and raises her hands over her head, "You mind?"

"Why would I??" Derrick says, admiring Claire, "You're just without your shoes on, I've danced without my _pants_ on before, so don't think you're being so daring. And you know it. You were there." Claire's cream colored skin tints rose from laughing at the memory. Massie finds herself painfully curious to what they're talking about. It's torturous enough to see them happy together right in front of her, but it hurt more to know that there are some inside jokes and private hangouts they've had that she'd never know about. Massie knows if she asks Claire, she'd be happy to tell the details, but Massie doesn't want to hear it either.

"Yeah, if you're going to do that today, warn me first so I could leave," Claire teases, poking Derrick's side.

"But I thought you liked me pants-less," Derrick pouts, pretending to be deeply wounded by Claire's comment.

"I do like you, whatever you wear.. or don't wear," Claire assures with a sneaky wink, and Derrick combs back her hair so he can lock eyes with her.

Cam is dancing with Kara Lake, a pretty girl, a A/B lister. Not enough to be an A lister, but enough to be higher than a B lister. In-betweenie. Cam seems content with Kara, and Claire is glad he got over her. Derrick notices Claire checking them out, and says, "He likes Kara a lot."

"I can tell," Claire finger-waves at Cam and Kara.

"Do you know why?" Derrick asks.

Claire says, as if it was obvious, "Well, Kara's a really nice girl, and she's pretty. I could see why Cam likes her. Why? You don't?"

"There's more to it than that," Derrick explains, "Look carefully. Think about it." Claire stares hard at Kara, wondering what Derrick meant by 'there's more to it than that'. Kara liked Cam and Cam liked Kara. It was simple. What's Derrick trying to say? "The reason Cam chose her," Derrick explains, "is because she's a lot like you."

"What? No way," Claire is surprised at that unexpected and studies Kara a little more carefully.

It was true. Kara is dirty blonde, but has the same shiny blue eyes as Claire. She was spunky and sweet and was one of the few girls of OCD that actually ate candy. Claire feels a little sad that Cam never completely moved on, but she's grateful that he found someone else anyway, even if she seems like a Claire clone. In a way, it depressed Claire just a little.

"I don't see how we're alike," Claire lies. She doesn't want to know Cam chose Kara because she was like Claire. She didn't want that to spoil her happiness, and their happiness.

"No one could replace you though," Derrick murmurs and Claire doesn't need him to prove it. Because she could tell.

Claire tries to find better words to say, but ends up repeating, "No one could replace you either."

Massie sees a couple. A couple consisting of two people Massie had been so close with, but end up hurting badly. But they had triumphed from the pain she had caused. They found each other. "If only I hadn't kicked Claire out of the PC... if only I had been more mature to Derrick... if only I had apologized... if only I had been a better friend... a better girlfriend, too...," Massie could go on and on.

"Massie?"

"Hmm?" Massie turns her head. She hopes whoever it is would distract her from thinking about Claire-

Speak of the Devil. Claire looks like a snow angel in her blue dress and the natural sparkly image she gives off. "I want to talk to you," Claire says.

Massie counts off the possibilities in her head what Claire wants to talk about, "She and Derrick broke up! She wants to come back to the PC! She wants to rub everything in my face! She wants Cam back and needs my help!"

"I want to say... thanks," Claire smiles cutely, sending Massie into confusion.

"...What?" Massie asks, cocking her head to the right.

"Thanks," Claire repeats, pleasantly.

"..For what?" Massie wonders if she lent any clothing to Claire for the dance. Massie scans Claire and sees in distaste that everything seems to be from Macy's.. or some other place like that where Massie would never dare venture.

"You made me this way," Claire explains simply, with a cheek kiss. Derrick calls her over to take a picture with a bunch of his friends, and Claire says, "Talk to you later, Massie. Your date is a 100 percent HARP by the way, lucky you." With a wink, she leaves.

Massie wants to scream and slap Claire's pretty face, "Why are you being nice! You should hate me, so it'll be easier for me to hate you! And it's HART not HARP! And I could tell that you aren't impressed with my date, so don't even pretend! Give me Derrick back, I saw him first!" But that would be too immature. To resist the strong temptation, Massie forks her hair with her fingers.

Her date comes and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She gazes at his face. He is definitely a HART plus more. Probably through a stranger's eyes, he is better than Derrick. But Massie can't even remember this guy's name. Jake? Jack? James? "Hi," Massie says, taking a wild guess, "um... James."

"...It's Chase," the guy says.

"Oh... right, that's what I said," Massie sort of waves him away. She never fancied him in the first place. She was half hoping it would make Derrick and Claire jealous, and now that she could see it would not work at all, there was no point in having James-oops-sorry-Chase around.

"Man, should've known better than to go out with an 8th grader," Chase mumbles as he walks off.

Derrick unwraps a Hershey kiss and pops it in Claire's mouth. Claire's laughs are muffled because of the chocolate in her mouth. Derrick kisses her nose. "Clairebearrrr," he growls.

"I told you not to call me that," Claire looks embarrassed, because she knows he's teasing her about the time her Dad called her that right in front of Derrick.

"I can call you whatever your Dad can call you," Derrick quips, grinning wide in his goofy-but-cute way.

"Okay, but Clairebear will be mad!" Claire says, grabbing a handful of Hershey's kisses and chucking it at Derrick. Derrick attempts to catch some of them in his mouth, and he does. But then he chokes on it. Claire goes hysterical, "Oh, my God, Derrick! Sorry! I didn't- you shouldn't have tried to- I'm sorry!"

"Does this mean I could call you Clairebear without getting attacked by pointy chocolate?" Derrick asks, hopefully.

"...Just for tonight," Claire giggles, her head fitting right in his neck and shoulder as she pulls him into a dance. "Oh, good, we're finally dancing like normal people," Claire says, softly.

"Is that good?" Derrick questions, "You love me because I'm not normal. You're over being normal. I like un-normal."

"You mean abnormal," Claire corrects, chuckling, "You know what? That's true. Though, I'm still relieved you have your pants on."

"But the night is still young," Derrick points out, gleefully.

Massie wishes they would look back on the past and remember how cool she was. Then maybe they would at least want to hang out with her. She sighs. But it's not going to happen. It's all over. It's the end. Funny, how a story could seem like a happily-ever-after, but in another's eyes, it was just a bad, bitter ending. Massie sees the way Derrick looks at Claire. "He used to look at _me_ that way...," she thinks, and then, "No.. he _never_ looked at me that way."

"I got a Valentine present for you," Derrick offers shyly.

"Aww, you didn't have to!" Claire seems excited.

"I had to, my Mom made me," Derrick jokes.

It was a classic, silver heart shaped locket. And Claire knew without looking inside that there would be a picture of her and him inside. She appreciatively wears it, but is silent. She doesn't have to say anything, because he knows she likes it. But, just in case, he goes, "Aww, man, I knew you wouldn't like it! I know it was wayy too overrated, but I can return it and buy you something else-" Claire shuts him up with a thank you kiss.

The girl who is gorgeous, popular, and powerful holds her head up high and hides the fact that she longs for a life of _someone else_. That _someone else_ is a girl who likes to be herself and wears a cheap dress, and yet is with the one she wants to be with, and she does not long for any other life than her own.

One girl is very happy. One girl pretends to be very happy. Guess which is which?

* * *

**I read Bratfest's At Tiffany's and I got to cheer for Claire because Cam was starting to irritate me. He's sooo bipolar. Like, one minute he's the perfect boyfriend and then all of a suddenly he PMSes and gets all "I'm mad at you! Hmmph!" and shit. I hate guys like that. Seriously, grow some decent balls.**

**I might continue this or not.**

**Oh, and if you're curious the lyrics are Strong by Jordyn Taylor. **

**And thanks for alll those reviews, guys! When I first wrote this, I never guessed that so many people would like it!**


End file.
